Where no Light Shines
by The Omega Mega One
Summary: The world as you know it is gone. People fight to survive, there is no other way, simple, kill or be killed. At least I have a team of bounty hunters to act as a family. If only they weren't so strange and annoying sometimes. Based on Innocent Soul and The Game
1. Chapter 1: Dust and Rubble

Block punch. Move left. Upper cut into stomach. He grabs a broken bottle. Grab right arm and disarm. Follow up with a kick to abdomen. Show no mercy. Kick to legs. Finally finish up with a kick to the sides.

I am Black Rock Shooter, mercenary, hit man, and gun for hire, more like " rock Cannon for hire", but that's beside the point. I suggest not asking why my name has star in it, it's my personal touch. You're also probably wondering why my name is so unusual than others, well it isn't, at least once it wasn't. You see I let my true name become the same thing the world became, dust and rubble. The world had destroyed itself by people's selfish thoughts of power, with their nuclear bombs, and warfare. Never considering a retaliation by the other side may affect those they were supposedly protecting. Thus the world was buried under dust and rubble. Of course us humans having the unusual wish to stay alive, somehow survived and have set up new towns to replace those that were destroyed. Really cliche, I know, but it's true. Anyways this is the part where I enter the equation.

You see there's good demand for bounty hunters, and their pay is that of royalty. Simple enough, find a person, bring back their head, profit. You may say I'm a sadist trying to make a quick buck off of my hobby, but that's not the truth, far from it. My life took a complete turn after the aforementioned nuclear weapons rained from the sky. I was left with no parents, friends, or valuables to help me out in the twisted, desolate, barren, world I now live in. Even my poor older sister, who gave her life saving me, died. I never did find her body, some stupid animal must've eaten her, and I was powerless to do anything about it.

With no money, being a hired gun became my only choice. Using a weapon me and my sister had found in a destroyed safe, I drew blood for the first time at sixteen years of age. I still have the old thing, "Seven-Shots" we called it. Six years later, I'm doing the same line of work, with upgraded hardware, I have never come back empty handed, and have always been paid.

This then brings me to my current predicament, in a pub, fighting two, mammoths of men, just because I wouldn't lie in bed with them. They were in a world of pain. As one of the men tried to punch me, and the other was trying to recover, I ended backing up into the bar counter. Quickly, I used this to my advantage, using it as a support, I kicked the man violently with both feet, thanks for the gymnastics class mom.

Feeling overconfident, I smirked, only to fall on my back after the man I had floored unexpectedly punched me in my gut.

"He-he, that's how's I likes me womans," he said, his mouth smelling of cheap whiskey, "on their back." The other man, dressed in denim picked me up, making me squirm, there was no way I would let him. Not being able to hold me tightly, I was able free my hand, I was able to hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. As I got back on my feat the Whiskey-Drinking-Man began to raise fist, when I gave him a "are you sure about that?" look. He quickly dropped his hand and quickly left the pub, denim jacket-man in tow. Pathetic.

Ron hummed to congratulate me. My Seven-Shots has been replaced by an "object" I acquired, nicknamed "Ron," it's "regular" form is that of a snake, that coils around my arm and sometimes talks, though that seldom happens when we're around others. It's second form is that of a sword, called by Ron the "Black Blade," then it is followed by his third, and last, form, the, " rock Cannon." In addition to this he's one of few, allowed to shorten my name, this right includes...

"Sorry about that Rock, if I had known they would've, I would've..." Caspar said apologetically. I smiled as I nodded, assuring him that it was okay. Caspar was my only normal human confidant, owner of the pub, was around fifty-five, and acted as our manager, getting us hits to deal with, and in return all I had to do in return was visit him. Although I would give him a tip every once in a while (which I had to force him to accept), as a sign of thanks.

"Wow!" a man of about thirty-ish said to the right of me as I sat down on a stool, "Are you a bounty hunter or something?"

"Or something," I muttered, "get me another of the usual, I spilled my drink when I got into the fight."

"Alright, Rock, but it isn't on the house, wife would kill me," he said as he poured me a wine glass of cider. I don't drink any liquor, I need my head clear to take on what's ahead of me.

"I'll pay for that," the man to my right spoke again, "if you take my deal, of course."

"Not interested," I said bluntly, trying to get him out of my hair. I had enough of men trying to sleep with me.

"No you don't understand, it's a hit," he pleaded.

"Still not interested," I said. After six years in the business I gained a reputation of never failing, with it came a never ending demand for my services. Thus, I now only choose jobs that pay well, are interesting, or those that demand...

"Justice, please, I demand justice," he said in despair, "my sister, thirteen, was kidnapped by a soldier of the Army of Oblivion, who knows what they're doing to her, probably turning her into one of them, a merciless killing machine." If I had been any other person I would've done it for no pay, but I'm not any other person am I?

"And the reward?"

"I had completely forgotten about that..." his mood took a huge swing, "I have no money to pay, just enough to pay your drink. All I can offer you is our everlasting service as me and my sister will be your servants, till death part us."

"Fine, and let's just say I was generous."

He explained to me who had stolen her sister, a man named Seargent Zaha. Believed to be a religious freak due to the fact of wearing a chain headband in the form of a crown of thorns. His age is unknown, but many estimate his age to be eighty to ninety-five. This perplexes many due to the average lifespan now being sixty-five. If this weren't enough reason for him to be a walking anomaly, he is known to be an extraordinary fighter in hand-to-hand combat, he even goes off to claim to be undefeatable in close-combat. Egotistical bastard.

Finally knowing the information about my target, I got off of my stool and headed for the door. The client chasing after me, only catching up to me once I got on my motorbike.

"Wait, where are you going?" he said exasperatingly, "I want to go!"

"Suites yourself," I said nonchalantly, "that way you can get started cleaning butler."

"I have a name you kn-" I cut him off

"The only name you need to know now is mine, Black Rock Shooter by the way, your sister, Ron," I said patting him, making Ron look at him, "and somebody else, you'll meet her later."

"But!" he protested.

"Shut it butler" he remained quiet the whole trip home.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. Not much to say, but I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. **

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Motley Crew

"Off" I said arriving at our home. Or the closest thing to a home I had. Apparently it was once used as a government testing grounds for vehicles. We're not entirely sure what's the name of the location or if was used for anything else, so we just like to think of it as home.

"Wha-what is this? Where'd you take me" Butler asked.

"Home," I said simply "now follow." Butler quickly followed, seemingly getting used to being called "Butler." I entered a large room that was apparently used as a mess hall,then proceeded to enter the elevator. The whole facility, as well as my bike, ran entirely on solar power, it keeps the polar bears from crying, assuming there are any left. We waited in silence for a moment until the elevator made a noise signaling that we arrived.

We exited on the floor that was apparently used as dormitories.

"Hey everybody I'm home!" I yelled out, a response of running feat greeted me.

"Get ready to meet the rest of us," I said glancing back to Butler, only for him to point in disbelief.

"What?" The answer came when someone yelled.

"Ayuda Rock! She wants to kill me!" Mefe quickly hid behind me before she could get hit by...

"Stop hiding behind Chuuter-chan! Ya' witch!" Matagi said swinging her broom stick trying to hit Mefe. I sighed and quickly took the broom and threw it far enough so no one could reach it. Well reach it without me killing them first that is.

"Everyone calm down we have a new arrival."

Everyone responded with a "huh?"

"This is our new servant, he's called Butler." Everyone responded differently, Matagi tilted her head in confusion, Mefe giggled evilly, and Butler just lowered his head.

"Butler, let me introduce you," he didn't respond, "this is Mefe she's from Mexico, she's our medic and-"

"Witch," Matagi said bluntly. Matagi always joked about Mefe being a witch since she was able to cure me when I was fatally wounded. I should've died that day, and I owe my life to her. Also it doesn't help that she dresses like a witch.

Mefe stuck her tongue out at her and I continued, "This here is Black Matagi, she's from Japan, is also a bounty hunter, and is stronger than she looks."

"Everyone, now this is Butler he and his sister will be our servants, I just have to rescue her." Everyone stood quite until I said, "well?"

Mefe walked up to him and, to the total surprise of Butler, gave him a kiss, "Ooh que velo estas," and ran off.

Blushing he said, "W-What?" The only response he received was a joint "we don't know" and shrug from me and Matagi.

Matagi then introduced herself and bowed, "Oi nice to meet you Butler please take care of me and all that jazz." She then proceeded to run off, presumably after Mefe.

"Please take care of me?" Butler said questioningly.

"Its a culture thing, I think." I began to run after them when I turned back to tell him, "Oh and find a room for you and your sister there's a plenty of rooms!"

I left him to stop Mefe and Matagi, leaving him speechless.

{}{}{}{}{}

I butted their heads together, even if Mefe was older than me, twenty-one to her twenty-three, I was the dominant one of the group, my word is the law. The law!

"Oi Chooter-chama, I get it!" Matagi squeeled and squirmed. It was enjoyable torturing her every once in a while, she was only twelve when the war started, so she became very serious. Every time I pick on her she seems to be a little childish, and its refreshing to see her at least squeal, instead of her neutral expressions.

"Ok ya entendí, let us go!" Mefe said as she tried to escape from my grasp. She was the weakest of the group, but probably the most important. Like I mentioned to Butler she was a doctor, but she was so much more, she kept the house clean, cooked, fixed our weapons (including Ron), and, best of all, was good at finding information on our targets, even if she didn't tell us how she got it.

"Hmm... What to do... Ron what do you think?" Ron slithered down my arm and on to Mefe's neck, humming along the way. I released them and they both thanked Ron by petting him, strangely he seemed to enjoy it.

"Um... you are going to save my sister right?" Butler said from behind me, looking impatient and annoyed.

"Of course, I always catch my target," I said with a smirk, "Mefe go out and find all the information you can on General... Zaha, was it?"

"Zaha," he repeated, Butler seemed annoyed.

"Zaha, he's a general of our good friends at the Army of Oblivion, so be careful." She agreed and winked at Butler causing him to blush.

"Matagi, I'm going to need your help as a distraction, also I'm going to need to continue your hand-to-hand lessons."

"Butler, clean the base, cook, check Matagi's weapons, and... Tell Mefe to give me back Ron."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I'd ****appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. **

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: General Infiltration Mission

We ducked behind a snowdrift to prevent our detection from the patrolling guards. We had ditched my bike a good mile and a half back to enter the outpost silently. We were freezing our extremities, since we were located in the Oblivion Territories province of Stetovid: I believe it was once named Alaska.

Stetovid was one of the most desolate provinces of the Oblivion Territories. All there was to Stetovid was this small town guarding the Radegast strait, a strip of ice that connects the continents. Stetovid, was one of the most important provinces of the Oblivion Territories strategically. It blocked entrance to the Oblivion Territories from our side of the globe, and we were about to assassinate the leader.

"Okay, ready Chooter-Chan?" Matagi asked as she looked at me with her innocent, yet matured eyes.

I simply responded, "yes."

Matagi began her part of the plan. The small town was guarded by large defensive stone walls with watch towers on all four corners. Contained inside these walls was a few buildings to house the soldiers, this was a soldier populated town, not civilian. The main target was the building in the center, the smallest one. It was smaller than the rest but was solely inhabited by General Sahan. Rumors, compliments of Mefe, reported there being an mysterious attic. Its contents are unknown and theories range from torture chambers, the spring of life, and a science center. The latter is the most likely due to reports of scientific experiments taking place but science centers suspiciously missing.

Matagi scaled up the wall and sneaked into the guard tower. There was a slight delay and the fire at the top of the tower grew in intensity, that was the signal, she had just taken control of the tower. I waited for her to secure the second tower, which occurred quite quickly in comparison. Using this window of opportunity I went towards the wall and climbed it. Meeting me there was Matagi, she gave me a high five, climbed down the wall, and went toward where we had left the bike. I was now on my own.

"Now the show begins," I murmured to myself, "hope your ready too Ron." His body made a humming noise in response, he was ready. I walked down the tower towards the door. I opened the door by a crack to gaze outside to see if anyone was nearby. To my luck no one, one of the many benefits of doing a infiltration mission during the night.

I made my way towards the center of the town, trying to leave as minimal tracks on the snow as possible. On my way there two men began walking my way. I dodged beside a trashcan behind the largest building, presumably a mess hall.

"...have you seen that girl? She looks older than she did four months ago."

"Well she must be going through puberty, or somthin'. Does it look like I know?"

"Fare point, but that just doesn't make her age about, ye, three years."

"Well it's none of my business, and I ain't caring."

The first man let out a sigh and said, "Alright then it just seems really strange to me. Well I better get going to my post."

The second man agreed, and they parted. I had a feeling he knew more than he let on and followed him. Silently I crept up on him, until...

"Hey, bub, where you heading?" He squirmed as to escape from my grasp, to no avail.

"I know nothing, please..." He said between breaths.

"You Oblivions act so tough in numbers," I spat, "but when your isolated..."

"Ok, I get it we're useless, I'm usele- GAH!" I had just broken his arm.

"My patience grows thin, tell where this girl and general is, before I break your neck."

"Alright, alright just let me go and- hu?" I had just hid inside a small alleyway of sorts, to avoid being seen by a passing guard.

I set my arm to the ground and let Ron slither off, "coil around his torso, don't be seen, make sure he knows I'm serious." He slithered off and slithered up his clothes, until he came to rest under his shirt.

The soldier panicked a bit, then calmed down enough to speak to him. I was too far away to hear them, but it seemed whatever he said worked as he looked at me and gave me a defeated nod.

He began walking towards what I hoped was the location of the general. I kept my distance, while staying close enough to be able to see him. After about three to five minutes we arrived at the smallest building. Making sure no one was in view I went towards him and directed him to enter.

It was a decent cabin, a lounge filled with bookcases, and another room that contained a single bed. Other than that there wasn't anything strange or out of place, except that it looked a tad bigger on the outside

"Oi where's the general?" I said as I put my arm on his shoulder so Ron could climb up it.

"Well he's usually here, at this... What are you doing?"

"I read this one in a book," I pulled on a book that was out of place, revealing  
>a secret passage beside it.<p>

"What a cliche..."

Ron turned into a sword and I pointed it at the guard, "Come now, down you go."

He sighed and went down the staircase, me behind him. After a short while of walking down, the bookcase closed behind us with a loud, "thud!"

"Well if they didn't hear us the first time, they certainly know we're coming now," I said as we walked down the staircase when we finally got to the bottom n one was there, except for a few machines, late twentieth century operating tables, an old digital camera, and... THE GIRL!

"Little girl!" I said as I rushed to her unconscious body on the operating table, only to be floored by the general himself.

"Hehe... I didn't think anybody would try to get rescue her, and especially our good friend Black Rock Shooter," his grin showed a look of content. I struggled to get, up, but I was quickly kicked back down.

"Dead Master will be pleased by your capture," his smile grew to ear to ear, "maybe I'll get proper funding for my experiments."

I used one of the tables as a support, he had knocked the wind out of me, "What have you done to the girl, she's supposed to be thirteen!"

"These are my experiments,Black Rock Shooter, I'm extracting her life out of her. Why do you think an old man like me can beat the person that made our leader break down and cry?"

"That's the thing General, you haven't defeated me," I said as I stood up slowly. I got in a fighting stance, "the best fighter showed me this. It's called Close Quarters Combat, or CQC for short."

A smile came to his face, "come at me."

I charged at him and went to punch him. Blocked. I used my second hand. Blocked. I continued to punch him as fast as I could. All blocked. I continued this until he offset my footing with his leg. Exploiting this he grabbed me and flung me at a wall.

"Pitiful performance, it's a shame CQC was used so improperly."

I got up and again I charged at him, trying to hit him. I tried to kick him this time only to be flipped over by my leg. Trying to move as smoothly as possible I was finally able to land a hit on him when I jumped right back up and punched him, and followed up with several punches. Due to my blows he had to back up.

I spat blood to the ground, and told gestured for him to come at me. To my surprise he just stood there, so I charged at him. Despite my attempts I was unable to hit him, him hitting me instead. I couldn't stand up against him, literally, every time he hit me I struggled to stand up straight.

After a failed attempt to play defensive, and getting flung again was when it happened. Ron clamped down on my shoulder, shooting his "poison" through my veins. All pain had stopped and I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"Are my life signs THAT low?" I mumbled to Ron. He didn't respond, but I knew if he had "poisoned" me then I was in a bad situation. Let me explain, Ron got his name from his full name, Robotic/Organic Nano-Snake. I found him in the weapons department of home, in a hibernation state. He was apparently to be the ultimate weapon, a shape shifting weapon with artificial intelligence, or enhanced intelligence in his case. In addition to this he had a liquid that his body naturally produced instead of poison that increased a person's pain resistance when injected into the blood stream. After being injected with it several times I developed an interesting side effect...

"Y-your eye, it's on fire!" The guard said clutching his arm, apparently still there the whole time. It didn't hurt in anyway, but that might've been due to the enhanced pain tolerance.

Sahan raised an eyebrow as I stood up. He got in position and gestured for me to come at him. I happily agreed and quickly attacked him. I easily began punching him, only less than half ever got blocked. As he slowly backed up into a wall I made him lose his footing with my leg. Using this to my advantage I grabbed him by the neck and forced him up against the wall.

"Well then Sahan how do I reverse her back to thirteen?" I asked menacingly.

"Never- GAH!" I had strengthened my grip, "it seams the devil finally found me."

"Admitting you have a problem is the best way of solving it," I said mockingly. He began mumbling random prayers, and I mocked him, "your on your own no one will help you now, not even your so called 'god'. Now how do I reverse it?"

"You can't HAHAHaHahaha... ha... ha... ...ha... ... ..." Sahan was dead, like he should have been.

Using the last of the poison I cut the straps holding the girl in place and carried her. I looked at the soldier and asked, "Why didn't you intervene or call for help?"

His answer surprised me, "I despised him. As the only science officer I hated his cruel experiments on this little girl."

I pitied the man a bit, which may have been why I handed him a small bracelet with a star on it, "Here take this and go to the capital. Tell them to let you see Dead Master, the bracelet should suffice. Tell her that Sahan is dead, and that you should be raised in position." I began climbing the stairs as I turned back and said, "And tell her to stop being a stranger."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Oh god, the first REAL fight scene in the fanfic, and I still find it boring. By the way, prize to the (1) person who finds the connection between Stetovid and Radegast, still working on the prize though.

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Interlude: Hangover

I mumbled some obscenities as I opened my eyes, the light burned. I was laying on a bed in the infirmary back at base. I tried to stand up, but every muscle was racked with pain and I let out a loud, "GAH!"

Mefe, who apparently had been walking in to the room, got here quickly, and held me down, "Oye! Calm down. Your on another poison hangover."

"What?" I said groggilly, everything seemed so blurry.

"When you came down the elevator with the girl, you collapsed. Ron told me he had injected you so I got Butler to carry you here."

I let myself fall back on the bed, another day of poison hangover, another day of laying in bed doing nothing.

**{}At the Oblivion Territories capital. Asia.{}**

They didn't allow him in until he showed them the bracelet. They gasped in realisation and rushed him into the palace. He sighed deeply, this was the moment of truth.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

I woke up, the light began to bother my eyes. I got up, the pain not as intense as last time. I tried to look for my clothes, but were suspiciously missing. I had to put on one of those clinical robes that were in one of the infirmary's drawers.

I started to head towards Mefe's room when I literally ran into Matagi, knocking off her headphones. She had an accessory that she had found in the base, a little device that she says played music, and the headset that played said music. Honesty I think she uses it a bit much, even falling asleep with it, but it makes her happy and that's good enough for me.

"Hey, calm down.. Oh you're with...?" She was with Butler's sister, she seemed to had been showing her around. They looked like sisters themselves, even if one of them literally looked older than she was. She was supposed to be thirteen years of age but had a physical age of sixteen. She still wore the same old sand-colored Oblivion Army uniform, which seemed a little tight on her chest and waist. Probably due to the fact that the uniform, in particular, was meant for men. Her hair was let down halfway to her waist and was naturally straight. I'd have to tell Mefe to get her some new clothes.

I looked at them, a bit angry due since to having my clothes stolen. Then Matagi did something I had never seen her do, she got on her knees and begged, "Please Chooter-sama don't make her use another name, she's gone through enough already."

I'd be lying if I said she didn't break my heart. I knew Matagi, she always acted tough, she had gone through worse than me and Mefe combined (she had presumably lost an eye after all), and to see her act childish brings me a smile.

"Well what's her name...?" I asked bemused.

"It-it's- I mean her name is-"

"Al-Alice!" She interrupted Matagi, and quickly they hugged each other in case of retaliation.

I smiled and rubbed them on their head, "Nice name Alice." I turned and left towards Mefe's room.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

He bowed down in front of leader of the Oblivion Territories, "Overlord, I have grave news, General Sahan, leader of Stetovid, is dead."

"And...?"

He raised his hand with the bracelet in his grip.

"Black Rock Shooter was the assassin."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Nearing the corner, I, again, literally bump into some one, unfortunately this time it was Butler, who was strangely chipper. "What's up with you?"

"You saved my sister. Why wouldn't I?"

"How do you know if I have my own plans?"

"You went through the trouble of rescuing my sister, introduced me to your family, and you're walking around in a robe thin enough to see your underwear.."

"..." I could feel myself turn as red as a chili pepper. It wasn't because of my embarrassment, (okay, maybe a little) but because of my anger at Mefe. She was in for one hell of time when I got my hands on her...

"Well, its okay, I won't tell anyone. I'll just finish sweeping so I can cook you and Nora food." he then went on his way, whistling some strange tune. I let my head hang low when the realization came that Butler was now the first man to see me with minimal clothing in the last six years. Not the first to see my like this in six years though, I shuddered at the thought.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Dead Master's eyes opened wide when she heard the name. Black Rock Shooter. The person who could single handily end her monarchy and the person who... No better not think of it.

"No... Let me see that bracelet!"

He walked up to her and handed her the bracelet, which she snatched out of his hand with visible desperation "Sh-she said th-that I shoul-"

"That scent...its that of Black Rock Shooter, THE Black Rock Shooter."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Mefe?" I knocked on her door, which was strangely locked, "Open up." My patience was growing thin with Mefe, if she didn't open up soon, she was going to meet the business end of my fist.

"You have three seconds before I-"

"Click."

Did she...? Strange usually she waits until the last second, she must be learning.

I opened the door, not giving a second thought. I was kindly greeted by Ron in sword form, and Mefe in my clothes.

"Hi, I'm Black Rock Shooter, mercenary, hit man, and gun for hire, more like ' rock Cannon for hire',but that's beside the point."

Oh how I hated her sometimes.

"Can I have my clothes back now?"

"Aw... That's no fun."

"Hurry, your hat is a disgrace to the coat, and get Ron out of my throat." Ron returned into snake form and slithered around my neck.

"Pero mi gorra esta mejor, I mean my hat's so much better," she said smugly.

"Pfft... Yeah right," I grabbed at her hat before she could even object, "Oh look at me I'm a 'brujo,' and I wear this for no reason."

"It's bruja... Look at you, you have a pinche star in your name. That's not even a letter!"

"What? You want to make something of it? You couldn't hold your own against me."

"OK THAT'S IT," Ron slithered down my back and onto my arm and tied himself to both me and Mefe, "now say sorry."

I sighed, were we really fighting over this?  
>"Yeah, sorry, that was stupid."<p>

"Proablamente estas en tu tiempo del mes," she mumbled, then added, "Sorry I did that, but you didn't even let me get to the joke."

"What was the joke?"

"It was... I forgot."

I laughed, "Oh well. Can I have my clothes back now?"

About ten minutes later we were back in our usual clothes.

"Much better," I sighed in relief, "by the way, can you give any clothes to Butler's sister? Or make her a new one from her uniform?" Sewing was one of Mefe's many talents, even if she hated it.

She whined, "Do I have too...?"

"No," she perked up, "I'll just give her this." I again grabbed at her hat and ran through the corridor.

She wined, "Oye! Shooter!"

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Tell me exactly how you got this, word for word." The overlord said as she sat improperly on her chain, wearing the bracelet on her right hand.

"She gave me it after she killed the general. She gave me it so I could come and tell you that the general is dead and..."

"And...?"

"...T-that I should be moved up in um... position," he braced himself for the blow that never came.

"Is that all...?"

"She said you should 'stop being a stranger.'"

"Very well, the guards will take you to your new station."

As he was escorted out Dead Master, leader of the Oblivion Army, mumbled to herself, "One day I'll catch you, then I'll return the pain you gave me."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Interlude's aren't supposed to have any big plot points but since I'm still introducing everything, I think it's justifiable. Sorry this one took a bit longer to update, but on the upside the next chapter will be up soon since it just needs a bit more tweaking and editing. That prize is still up for grabs for anyone active enough to google the connection between Stetovid and Radegast. Still don't know the prize though, probably an OC or choosing the next target.**

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Banged up Gang

I looked at the walls, showcasing several weapons. Matagi was looking at one in particular, a gun blade that was almost bigger than her.

"Chooter-Chan how about this one?" She asked, innocently.

"But how are you going to carry it? Its much too big," not only was it a large gun, it looked quite heavy.

"Found anything ladies?" A man about the age of Caspar, and one of his friends, said.

"This one, Baltazar-san," Matagi said before I could even think of saying a word. Baltazar owned a small shop where the people of the town, us included, bought our groceries (and weapons, in our case.) No one knows how he gets his products, presumably from the same place Caspar gets his alcohol.

"Eh, not to complain or anything Maggy," lots of people in the town liked to call her Maggy, "but isn't it just a tad to big?"

"Please, I bet I could barely lift that thing myself," it was true, but that wasn't my only motivation, that price range was incredibly high. Matagi, in response, lifted it, slashed like a sword, then tilted it as gun, then pretended to fire.

"You should try lifting Ron in cannon form more," Matagi mocked, "what's the price?"

"Two hundred fourty-two Obvos, or four hundred sixty-four Pesos." God how I hated our currency system. The system worked on the economy of the two world powers, The Oblivion Territories, and the Free and Sovereign Country of Jalisco. The Oblivions being the strongest and Jalisco being second. The Oblivions control all of what used to be Europe, Asia, and bits of northern Africa. Jalisco, on the other hand, controls the remains of South America and the lower half of North America. We were located in one of the lawless zones with no governing body except violence.

"And for valued customers and old friends?" I said in a vain hope for a discount.

"Two hundred fourty-two Obvos," he said not caring.

"How about a night with Matagi?"

"What?" A voice said from behind me.

"If you want it so bad, work for it," I said as I winked at her.

"Chooter-chan you're so mean," she then mumbled something to herself, something along the lines of, "...psycho bitch..."

Baltazar sighed at us, "Two hundred Obvos. Just keep Maggy out of this. Oh, and you didn't buy it here."

"Deal!"

**{}{}{}{}{}**

We got on the bike, Matagi had her new gunblade strapped to her back. She was giving me the cold shoulder. It's okay though, I know she thanked me deep inside, really deep inside, really, REALLY deep inside.

We arrived quickly to the Caspar's pub, which was on the other side of town. Entering we found an empty pub and Caspar doing maintenance on a table.  
>He got out from under it and greeted us with the usual hospitality, "Hey ya! What can I get you two?"<p>

"Usual. You Matagi?"

"Tequila or sake," I gave her a snake eyes and she reconsidered, "err... mineral water."

He walked over to the counter and served me my cider, "I have three jobs for you if you..." he paused so to open Magati's mineral water, "...if you haven't taken another."

"No, we haven't found one yet," I said taking a sip of my cider, "what are our options Caspar?"

"Kidnap a prince?"

"Pass."

"Security?"

"How much?" I hated security missions, unless they payed well

"Eight hundred U.P.J's a day."

"Pass."

"How many days?" Matagi said from beside me, taking a sip from her drink

"Three, its for the protection of a mayor."

Matagi looked at me, asking for permission.

"Alright, take you new 'toy' with you," a smile grew across her face, "So, what's the other mission."

"I saved the best for last," Caspar once again directed his speech to me, "another hit mission."

This sounded interesting, "Who's the hit?"

"Another bounty hunter."

This was gonna be fun, "The pay?"

"Seven thousand Obvos," damn, that was a bit lower than average, but what else could I do?

"Meh, who's the bounty hunter?"

"Some one by the name of Black Devil Girl. Oh and it's spelled Black Star Devil Girl"

"Oh even better," ever since Matagi changed her name to Black Matagi, people have been using the Black name, claiming to be part of my team. It's always satisfying to take out someone using the name improperly.

"You have an extra cider bottle I can take, Caspar?"

"Got half, that okay?"

"Good, I'll take that then." I slapped down a few Oblivion coins, left a tip, and left with Matagi, still sipping from her bottle.

When we got out we found the two men that harassed me last time, and their party of four, waiting for me in front of my bike.

"Look she brought us a friend to play with," the man I remembered to be the whiskey drinking man said.

"Sober and we got numbers. You're mine girl," the denim dressed man licked his lips. Despicable.

"Yeah," another man said, "let's get them boys!"

Matagi and I huddled closer together as we prepared to fight them off. She was about to reach back to get her gunblade when I stopped her, "let's not get that dirty yet." She agreed and got ready for hand to hand combat. I then put my cider bottle to the ground and got ready myself.

They split evenly and attacked both of us. The first man to reach me was unfortunate, I knocked the wind out of him and pushed him to the direction of on comers. I was literally throwing his weight around, using him as a projectile. I tried playing it defensively and it worked, not a single fist hit me, but I barely hit them.

While I was fighting I would sometimes see Matagi out of the corner of my eye. While I was using my fists and simple tactics, she was swift and elegant. She seemed to dance, kicking the thugs with pinpoint precision, moving in quick, swift movements. She was so much better than me at being a bounty hunter. It made me truly think, was I actually lucky? Was I being held alive by luck? Meh, no time to think about it now, I'm to busy pummelling in the face of a thug.

"That's it!" The man who began the charge yelled out and drew a knife.

"Knife!" I yelled out to Matagi who drew out her gunblade. I turned Ron into his sword form and ran at him, Matagi alongside me. We slashed at him and his head flew off towards one of the tugs.

One of them caught the flying head, only to drop it, "My god, SCRAM!" They hopped on their own bikes and drove off, but not before we knocked one of his bike to interrogate him. We knocked him down to the ground and pointed our weapons at him.

"So bub, want to tell us some info or are you going to go out slowly?" I sneered at him.

"Please pick the former, it'll save me time on cleaning the swords," Matagi said, equally as menacingly.

"How 'bout 'no' ya' damn bimbo's," he spat.

I was about to curse at him, but Matagi shut him down quickly, "BIMBOS? I wouldn't call the people with weapons at your throat 'bimbos.'"

She then pointed her weapon at his groin area, "Maybe you don't know what weapons are. Maybe I should show you."

"O-Ok wha' ya' wanna know? Just don't shoot me there!" How pitiful.

I took command of the questioning, "First question, who are you guys, and why are you after me."

"We're 'The Devil's Little Angels.' And because the Co wants to be deep ins- AH!" I stepped on his hand to shut his vulgar mouth.

"Second question, who's the 'Co?'" I put more pressure on his hand to remind him that I didn't want his dirty comments.

"He-He's the one after your tight lil'- AH!" I think I broke his hand that time.

"Try again."

"He's the Co-Prez, he likes ya', so he sent us after ya'."

"Question three, where are you getting the gasoline? You just don't find gas scattered around."

"No..."

I felt the look of onlookers, watching from their windows, as I bent over and grabbed his neck, "Try again."

"N...No..."

"Yes," I applied more pressure.

"Please... Stop..."

"Tell," more pressure.

"I...can-... ... ..."

I let him drop. Standing up I directed my attention to Matagi, who was setting her gunblade in place, behind her back.

"Grab some ropes from Baltazar's and tie the our new bikes to mine."

The gasoline and the parts in the bikes usually sell for a good price dismantled.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Congrats to **Fenris Blackwell** for finding the connection. By the way I'd like to mention that these next two chapters will be similar to the last ones since they are still introducing the basic principles of the story. Also I prefer to not have any cuss words in a story, but I felt it necessary, so to add character depth to pretty much two-dimensional characters.**

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Plan Room

I stretched out the map onto the table in the room we cleverly named, "the plan room."

"Ok what's the fastest to get to...? Does this place have a name?" I pointed to the small peninsula near a few islands.

"Nope," Mefe responded. Matagi had already left for her mission, eastward. I was supposed to rendezvous with her after I had finished my mission, I was going east after all.

I sighed, "Okay we'll just go with the old name, Florida."

She nodded in response.

"Okay, this seems to be a simple mission, the only problem is having to climb the hill, but I doubt that'll be much of a-"

"Dinner's ready," Butler interrupted as he poked his head into the room.

"Alright. I'll go to the mess hall in a few minutes."

"En un poco."

We really overworked him, yet he never complained. He would clean, wash clothes, cook(he and Mefe alternated every day,) and even dismantled the bikes, which fetched a pretty peso at Baltazar's. He was so much happier than the wreck he was last week, even if he was stuck doing our bidding. That didn't mean I didn't pick on him though.

He nodded, smiled, and left, only to pop back in and say, "If you don't mind me saying, what are you doing?"

I wondered why he didn't know what we were doing, we made plans last time. Before I even asked, Mefe beat me to it, "Oh right, you were busy last time. We're making el plan."

"...for a mission," I added to her statement.

"A mission? You already have a mission again?"

"Yeah. What of it?" I responded, confused. His smile disappeared and his face became stoic, and seemed to have a hint of disgust in his voice.

He opened his mouth, as to say something, but seemed to reconsider, and with a rediscovered smile, said, "Well don't take too long."

We nodded and he left towards the direction of the elevator. I rolled up the map and put it away, all the while telling Mefe, "Well it's a simple plan, no need to talk about it anymore."

"Meh."

"Come on then," I walked towards the door, "lunch's getting cold."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

I made sure that I had everything I would need; weapons, food, tents, and money. The first three were obvious, but money was used to bribe anybody who even thought to get in my way, to buy any supplies I might need later on, or to just stay at an inn.

I patted Ron, which he responded with a humming sound, his way of purring. We were in one of the hangars we managed to open, mostly by brute force. Most rooms, floors, and hangars, were blocked of by security codes, and, or, key card locks.

I took a deep breath, sat on my bike, flipped the cover containing the ignition button, pressed it, as the engine sprang to life I closed the cover. I waited for it to warm up, when a voice came from behind, "Rock?"

Only one person in the base called me Rock, and she was gone. I turned to see Alice, standing in her black dress that Mefe made her from a black curtain.

"Your going on a mission right Rock?" Her eyes were that of Matagi's when I found her. Her eyes were that of an innocence that had been broken by the fools at command.

"Yeah..." My words were quiet, barley audible over the roar of the engine.

She nodded solemnly, but gave a hearty smile, "Good luck, come back safe."

I gave her a smile and nodded, "Of course."

I was about to take off when she added, "Don't forget Matagi."

"Never" And like that, I took off.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Sorry for taking a bit longer than usual, and for being a bit short. The next chapter is a dooes-y, get ready for it! It just needs some editing and medical research, and I'll get it out for you guys soon. Chapter eight on the other hand... ANYWAYS thanks for those reading, even if you hate it (you've gotten pretty far), your awesome!**

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Home on the Hill

I stopped the bike about half a mile before the road started to incline towards the home. I pressed the ignition button and the engine went into a deep slumber. After the bike's motor tuned off, I moved my hand down about an inch and a half and opened a panel containing a small, touch-screen computer.

I began entering text into the digital interface, "User: RON2 Password: DREAMLAND Command: LOCK"

"Command accepted," was displayed on the screen. BY entering the code I prevented the motorbike from being stolen by inserting a code into the main computer. The only way for it to be unlocked was with an override that only me, Mefe, or Matagi knew.

I began to walk on the broken road, a one way street, that led to a house. Mefe's information reported that Black Devil Girl's base was a large home powered by solar energy on a hill in Florida. The only way in was through the front door entrance, as the back was to steep to climb. I continued to walk up the road when I saw a glimmer reflect off a sword in the distance. She had seen me!

I began to run up the path to catch her before she could board herself up in her house. When I arrived I quickly ran up to the building, and, using my arms as a shield, crashed through the glass window, and rolled to regain my composure quickly. I ran up the stairs towards the sound of running feet when I noticed something odd, there was more footsteps than there should've been.  
>This was wrong, the information Mefe had gathered said that Black Black Devil Girl lived alone. Who else could be here? Was it a confidant? A client? A lover? Or even another bounty hunter? Was Mefe's information wrong? If so all bets were off, I'd have to wing it.<p>

When I reached the top of the stairs, I flicked my arm, turning Ron into sword form, and flicked a light switch. In the hallway I found something that disturbed me. Two people turned to look in my direction, one I knew by information given to me, and one I knew personally. The one I knew was, presumably, chasing Black Black Devil Girl, who was trying to escape. I knew it was futile, no one escaped her, no one ever escaped Black Black Gold Saw.

"Hello, Black Rock Shooter, my old friend," Black Gold Saw said with a malicious smile.

"Black Rock Shooter...?" Black Devil Girl, farther down the hallway, said.

I held my ground and pointed my sword at her, Black Devil Girl did the same. Black Gold Saw smiled, took out a small pistol, pointed it at Black Devil Girl, and pointed her saw blade at me, "It's a Black Star battle royale," Black Gold Saw, spoke in a tone as if it were a game, "Where's that Matagi girl I've heard so much about it?"

"She's out on her own mission," I growled at her.

"Aww... That's too bad, then it's not a real black star battle, is it?" Her lips again contorted to her vicious smile, a smile that I had left long ago.

We stood silent, waiting for what felt like an eternity, waiting for someone to make the first move. No one dared to move, the first to move would be the first to be struck down by the third combantant. Seconds ticked away as hours, if the suspense didn't kill me the other bounty hunters surely would. I slowly twitched my leg to a position where I could pounce onto Black Gold Saw, and hopefully-

I placed Ron in a defensive position, and braced myself. Black Gold Saw's saw-like blade came dangerously close to my face, restrained by only my sword.

"Guess that wouldn't work," she hissed as she used both her hands to place extra strength on her sword, "it'd be so anti-climatic."

I tried to push her back, but her strength overpowered mine, and I had to kneel to keep her sword out of my face. "That's right, kneel fore me," her smile became that of victory, "Maybe I should make you into a slave instead of killing you, I have friends with technology that'll remove your inhibitions."

"Hey!" An unconfidentBlack Devil Girl, pointed her own pistol at us, "Um...weren't you after me?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you. You little traitor," Black Gold Saw growled at her,while keeping her hold on me.

"Well I haven't forgotten err...all the lies you've told me you, umm...TRAITOR!" Black Devil Girl yelled out as she fired three bullets. Two bullets hit Black Gold Saw directly in the right arm, and one grazed my left leg.

"You ungrateful little BITCH!" Black Gold Saw screamed out as she forgot about me and chased after Black Devil Girl, dragging her sword with her left hand. Not wasting a second, Black Devil Girl quickly turned around, ran towards a window, and jumped, Black Gold Saw not far behind. This had become personal now, I was not going to get either of them away, I was going to jump through the window too.

Not prepared for the fall I landed hard, it was a long way down, and I had broken my leg due to it. The window pointed towards the the street that I had used to get to the home, the flat pavement made an ideal battleground for Black Black Gold Saw and Black Black Devil Girl. Both of which were amazing at fighting, Black Black Gold Saw, was strong and offensive, and Black Black Devil Girl, was quick and defensive. For every blow Black Gold Saw tried to make Black Devil Girl easily blocked it. I knew I had to kill both of them, once one fell I'd easily be taken down without being given a fighting chance. Knowing what to do I commanded Ron into rock cannon form and fired. A small orb of energy fired out of his barrel and landed slightly in front of them, the aftershock launching them in opposite sides.

Black Devil Girl was the first one to stand, with almost no struggle. I was sure that I was going to die here, if she had the upper hand against Black Gold Saw I was doomed since I took on the mission. Black Gold Saw was now on her feat again, though visibly exhausted, I shuddered if she managed to win, who knew what she do to me. It was helpless, I couldn't fight them, there was no way. Not even poison could help me, my body couldn't handle more of Ron's poison. It takes my body a half a month to be able to take another dose of poison, otherwise my body, as Ron told me, "would over exert its self, tearing its self limb by limb."

I would need a miracle to survive, and it came in disguise when Gold Saw fell. She had overdone it, her body couldn't take anymore of it and she fell to the floor. Black Devil Girl stood in place, they hadn't moved an inch since they stood, and she seemed to have been in shock of winning. As Black Devil Girl neared her she turned herself over onto her belly, and, pinching her lips, whistled. Almost instantly a motorbike similar to mine came up the street, guns blazing. Thinking quickly, I placed Ron vertically, and used his rock cannon form to block the bullets. Black Devil Girl, on the other hand, jumped off the roadto avoid the bullets, if the fall didn't kill her, her injuries surely would.

The person driving the bike had short, gray, hair, and a coat with a black and strong neon orange theme. Her bike also shared her theme, though I did recognize it as the bike that Black Gold Saw had stolen from me, just repainted to carry the same theme. She picked Black Gold Saw up on her way up the hill, threw a small explosive into the home, destroying the entire front of the home, made a hard turn, and escaped as Black Gold Saw gave me a final glare before they were out of sight.

I was left there, with a broken leg that was bleeding heavily with a bullet wound. I had to get out of there, the Florida heat would not help my injury at all. Using Ron's sword as a makeshift cane I began my slow trek to my bike. During my walk I wished I had someone to talk to, but Ron could only talk in his normal form, so I was left to my thoughts.

Why was Black Gold Saw here? To kill Black Devil Girl no doubt. Why? Maybe it was her mission. Then again she seemed to know her, they did call each other traitors after all. Was it because of their past that she came to kill her? How long ago was this falling out between them? What was the event? Why did they hate each other? It was frustrating, so many questions, but no answers.

Then my brain drifted to the most important topic, why did she save me? Wasn't it obvious that I was after her head? People easily recognized me either as a vigilante, or as a ruthless assassin, the latter the most common. People recognized me as the supposed leader of Black Star, the small, yet, infamous bounty hunter gang. I never really accepted that Black Star existed, but I never denied it. Yet, this imitator saved me, why? She was being attacked by an ex-member, wouldn't it be logical to presume that I would strike too? It just didn't add up at all-

"Deep...in thoughts... Black...Rock Shooter?" I hadn't noticed it, but I had arrived at my bike, and there, perched atop it, sat Black Devil Girl.

"How...?"

"I saw your...bike when I...fell off the...cliff," her speech slowed when clutched her side, "since I lost my...home in that explosion...I was left with no other... option."

"What'd you want?" I asked without a clue.

"I saved your life, I want you to pay me back."

I resisted the urge to kill her, so I gritted my teeth, "What do you want?"

"I want you to kill me."

"WHAT!" pain returned to me as I yelled in disbelief.

"Kill me. Without medical attention...I might...die... Plus the pain...I can't resist it anymore. Please"

My mind raced through the seemingly infinite answers. I could do what she said and kill her, but my conscious wouldn't let it down, she had saved my life. I could take her to a small town, but what if they couldn't save her? I could take her to base, but she might be playing possum. I could leave her here, let her die alone, slowly, definitely not. What if Black Gold Saw came back? I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of killing her. It was clear what I had to do, I was confidant of this decision. Nothing was going to change my mind.

"No." 

**{}{}{}{}{}{}**

****Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Sorry for this one taking longer than usual, again. The next chapter is another slow chapter, but chapter 9-11 (number not intended) will be much more action oriented than the previous ones. ****

****Much obliged,  
>Ωmega<strong>**


	8. Chapter 8: Interlude: MD MEFE a Doctor

I drove in silence, we had nothing to say. I was meant to kill her, yet she had saved me, and I felt I owed her, I did owe her. In a world created by greed, she showed selflessness, she deserved more. Besides the sound of the engine overshadowed voices, we could only hold a conversation if we yelled.

We remained like this for a few hours (we had been on the road for about half a day already) until we saw somebody walking along the road. They had their thumb out as they walked, moving at the beat of their headphones. I smiled, it was Matagi, one of our in-jokes was that she'd act like a hitchhiker when I picked her up. I slowed down, quieting the motor as I approached.

"Yo," I synched up the bike Matagi's walking, "where ya' headin'?"

She smirked at the joke then took note of Devil Girl, "Didn't I say not to bring any more stray dogs? We can't feed them."

"But she's so cute! Look at her," I hugged Devil Girl, but she gave out a squeal so I let go, "oh right..."

Matagi tilted her head, so I answered her confusion, "She got hurt, I'm taking her with us to stay."

"To stay...?" Devil Girl whispered to herself.

"Taking her to the witch?"

"Where else?"

"Leave her here?"

"That'd be bad manners."

"Damn etiquette."

"You should follow it too."

"Don't wanna."

I stopped the engine leaving her a few steps ahead, "Introduce yourself."

"But mom..." She wined.

She was starting to get on my nerves, "Stop it, start."

She grumbled some curse words, again I picked up, "...psycho bitch..." then she outstretched her hand and introduced herself, "Black Matagi, bounty hunter extraordinaire!"

"...and pain in the ass," I added.

"You know you loved it."

"Yeah... wait...did you...?"

Matagi ignored me and asked, "And you are...?

Devil Girl slowly outstretched her hand and shook Matagi's, "Black Devil Girl...uncreative I know."

"Well, now that you know each other let's get going."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Okay! Come in Rock!" Mefe yelled out using the comm system, it was one of the few things we could get working, though it involved most of the duck tape left in the base. Mefe was curing our wounds one by one, from most to least injured, Alice helping out as a nurse.

I got up from my bed, dragging my leg along, it was going to be another long walk. There was a small infirmary on the floor that housed the dormitories, though it was quite small, just enough room to have two beds and some minor medical equipment. We suspected one of the lower floors had more advanced medical equipment, but it was locked off, the elevator would only take those with key cards to the lower floors. This was our home, the safest place outside of Jalisco and the Empire, if we knew how to use it.

On my way I saw Devil Girl, who's torso was covered in bandages. She was putting on her jacket when I asked her, "What'd she do to you? You ok?"

She had her head kept down, "Yeah...I'm okay..."

Sure, she seemed to always act like this, but it seemed something did bother her. Whatever it was I didn't press on, I just smiled while saying, "Alright, wish me luck."

She gave a half-hearted smile, nodded, then continued on her way. Deciding to do the same I dragged on for a few minutes until I reached the infirmary. Opening the door I found Mefe teaching Alice how to take a pulse, "...now count my pulse for a minute. Use this."

Mefe handed a small digital stopwatch to Alice, she then touched the screen and went into concentration. I was about to say something, but Mefe put her index finger to her lips and pointed to Alice, I nodded in understanding. A small moment later Alice looked up, "73"

"Average. Good job," Mefe said as she took the small stopwatch from her, "Okay Rock, up on the bed."

I used my arms and lifted myself up onto the bed. I let myself fall onto the bed as Mefe began inspecting my leg.

"Okay no bullet wounds, good. You did take her gun, right?" I answered her by reaching into my back pocket, grabbing the gun, and handing it to Mefe. She set it in her cabinet and returned to checking my leg.

"Okay, Alice, take a note of this," Mefe said.

Alice grabbed a small tablet device and said, "Ready."

"No bullet wound," she flicked my leg and I involuntarily kicked back, "but the tibula may be broken."

Alice tapped away at the imaginary buttons then repeated, "Tibula?"

"Si."

Alice nodded and entered it into the tablet.  
>Mefe continued inspecting my leg while asking questions, "So what happened?"<p>

"She didn't tell you?"

"All I know is that you saved her from our 'friend.'"

I sighed, "Yes it was-"

"Alicia, mija, can you go out for a sec?" Alice looked confused but nodded her head and left the room.

Mefe got up and sat on the bed, whispering, "Gold Saw, I know."

"What do you think she was doing there?" I sat up as I responded in a whisper.

"You brought her here without knowing her relationship with her?" Mefe's voice grew in volume.

"I value people who take a selfless decisions. She saved me, I intend to repay her. Isn't that the right thing?" I too raised my voice in response.

Her face became stoic, her voice quiet, "Fine, what are we going to do with her?"

"Let her stay, it's the least I can do," I lowered my voice.

"We don't know her relation with her," She again growled at me.

"She's staying here and that's final! Just have Matagi to check up on her." I yelled at her, what I said was final and she had to comply.

Mefe began to say something, but was interrupted when a knock came from the door. She gave me another look, "You win. Come in!"

The door opened and in came Matagi and Alice, who was the most worried, "Everything alright?"

Mefe gave a smile that scared me half to death, "No, I was just telling her that she's grounded due to medical injury."

"I will not-"

"Doctor's orders," she said as she gave me a wink.

I let myself fall back onto the bed, "Where's Butler and Devil Girl?"

Matagi answered that question, "He's helping Devil Girl find a dorm."

I sighed heavily, but I was ignored by Mefe, "Okay Matagi, your turn."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. Not much to say, but I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. I like this one, much slower than usual, but more character heavy. I'm really loving how the next three chapters are shaping out. Nine and ten are really turning out to be something else, ten being the first chapter to have **Fenris Blackwell's **OC, she's a real a real hound when hunting. * Hint Hint * * Nudge Nudge* Anyways, as I was saying, the next three are turning out fine as they're ditching action as the main focus and using the characters as the center. Eleven, if all turns out okay, will be an awesome... oh I've said to much. Also as a side note of this chapter I really didn't know if I wanted to have a House M.D. title or a Doctor Who title, in the end you can see what I chose. Here's a few of the candidates; MEFE M.D., Doctor Who...?, Doctor Who...? Mefe!, ect.**

**{Feel free to skip this section, it's just a little story I wanted to share.}**

**Funny story about this chapter, I had it done since I posted the last chapter...then things went to hell. My computer decided to crap out on me, after searching far and wide I was left with no choice, a system restore (restoring the computer to factory settings). I made double sure that this chapter was backed uped on a USB drive then put it on my computer when it was restored. After about a day the crashed while in the midst of video editing, apparently it had lost , rendering it unusable. After, yet, another system restore, I plugged in the USB to find...all my word documents gone. Sighing to myself I had to drag myself from what I was doing (surprisingly it wasn't playing Minecraft) and edit it this for the second time, and it lost the punch the editing had the last time in the process. Basically, I need a new computer. * Depressed ***

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Wonderland Girl is a Maid

I was resting on my bed in the infirmary with nothing to do. Mefe said to try to stay as still as possible so my leg could heal faster and correctly, but it was on a level of boring on par with... never mind there's nothing as boring as this. There was nothing I could do, asking Matagi for her music was a losing battle, Ron was with Mefe, Mefe checked up on me or was helping Butler, Butler was always working, Alice was with Mefe or Butler all the time, and Matagi and Devil Girl are out doing jobs. The boredom was now bordering on frustration, a month (or was it a month and a half?) in a bed all day with nothing to do is enough to make one go crazy.

I briefly considered getting off the bed and escaping but I was too afraid of Mefe's punishment to get up. Who knew what her medical and twisted mind had in store if I went against her orders. There was just nothing I could do. Luckily Matagi and Devil Girl bust through the door to my great relief.

They breathed hard as Matagi tried to tell me what was going on. "F.S.J...are trying to...invade the...town," Matagi stopped, her lack of air prevented her from speaking.

Devil Girl finished Matagi's sentence for her, "The man...umm...Caspar...called for us especially. He wants us...to...help them...fight."

I struggled out of bed, injury or not I was going to help Caspar, Mefe be damned. "Where's Mefe?"

"Right here, and your not going anywhere," Mefe said as she came from behind Matagi and Devil Girl.

"Your injured, you pinche leg is broken, how are you going to run, or even fight hmm...?" She continued to question. In defiance I stood up and gave a small hop.

She was not pleased, "Stop that or I'll sedate you."

"I'm going, my leg is almost completely healed, I'm not letting Caspar down!" I argued.

"I'll go in your place, they need a medic."

"No, I'm going, that's final."

Mefe sighed heavily and went to her cabinets, bringing out a sedative. I retreated a little, I was not going to be sedated.

"I'm going Mefe..." I said as I tried to find an excuse, any excuse.

Mefe again sighed and put the sedative down, "Alright nothing will convince you. Sorry."

She outstretched her arms for a hug and I came in to accept it.

"Disculpa Rock," she said.

"It's o-" My vision began to blur as I felt something prick my skin.

"Good night princess," she kissed my forehead before everything went black.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

I bolted out of bed. Mefe had tricked me, I would have Butler prepare her head on a platter for that. I'd tear her limb from limb. I'd feed her to the dogs. I would personally go out and find her one weakness and expose it. Once I was done with-

"Rock?" A voice came from my beside.

"Hu?" I looked to my side to see who it was, only to see Alice wearing an apron and Ron wrapped around her arm.

"Alice? Ron?" What were they doing here?

"Mefe left me in charge, and Matagi was able to get Ron away from her,"she explained, "I'm the only one here."

"Alright then, thanks. Stay here." I placed my arm on her shoulder so Ron could slither on to it, but she moved her shoulder.

"Ye-no, I'm going with you," she grabbed a sedative from a shelf, "or your not going."

"Alice? What are you doing?" I was confused, she wasn't acting liker her usual self.

"Those...bastards at the empire turned me into this," she moved her hands down her body. "They've done other things to me that could give you, Black Rock Shooter, the most feared person in the empire, nightmares. I dream of the day that I can one day return and make them pay, but until then I'll have to prepare, this is the perfect moment since my brother's not around."

I calmed down and took deep a breath so as to take it all in. The sweet little girl I had saved was on a path of vengeance. She was on the same path I was on, and I really wished she wasn't.

"Okay Alice, I'll give you a choice. A. You go with me and fight, possibly die, but if you survive you'll become as bad as me, a merciless killer. Or B. Stay here and contradict the world, be the greatest human alive, and don't kill despite the need to."

She hardly thought of it, "A. No doubt about it, I'm going."

"Alright," I said as I placed my hand her shoulder and Ron slithered up it, "Go to the armory and pick a weapon. I'll wait for you at the elevator." 

**{}{}{}{}{}**

I leaned back on the elevator door as I waited for Alice to arrive. I considered leaving and sparing Alice, but I knew that wouldn't stop her, nothing would stop her personal mission.

I sighed and patted Ron on the head, "Hey, Ron, was this a smart idea? Bringing Alice along I mean."

"Logically, no. You could've easily overpowered her and escaped. But from your point of view, yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He never got the chance to answer because Alice arrived with her weapon, "Ready."

"A sniper rifle?" I asked as she showed me her weapon.

"I remember my brother mentioning it when he play his video game six years ago," she explained. "It's the long range one right?"

I nodded, "Yeah it is."

"Okay, I'll start with this one then work my way up," she said she looked over her gun.

"Yeah, well you need a name fearless bounty hunter," I giggled inwardly.

"Oh, uh," she stalled her speech, "how about, Black Hatter. My mom would always read me Through the Looking Glass because of my name, and I kinda got it from that."

"Well," I gave a chuckle, "you don't even have a hat, Black Hatter, and your not part of the official team yet."

"Aww... But Rock..." She wined, "what's my name then?"

"Alice."

"ROCK!"

"Well, uh," I looked at her clothing and gave a small smile, "well you look like a maid, how about Maid Gunner?"

"But that's lame!"

"Well got anything else champ?"

"No..."

"Well if you have a better idea by the time we arrive at town then, maybe, I'll let you change it."

She stayed quiet as I pressed the button for the elevator doors, "Come on lets get going. We got a really long walk ahead of us."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. Not much to say, but I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Didn't see that coming did ya'? The final member of Team Black Star was actually here along. Many have wanted to see Dead Master again so I guess I'll be squeezing her in somewhere, not sure where since I wasn't planning on having a chapter interlude next time. This chapter has had minimal editing since I had it finished and due to the unreliability of my computer I posted it as quick as I can.**

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Dragon and the Hound

"Don't worry about the wind, it's a laser weapon. Just go for the best shot," I instructed Alice. She laid on her belly, looking through the scope of her weapon. She was tense, sweat dripped off her face, her finger trembled, she pulled the trigger, and...

"Nice!" I exclaimed as a distant cactus blew to pieces.

A smile came to her face as I explained, "Your shot was really good, good thing you came. Beyond that hill lies a small town, it never got a chance to grow since it started around the time the war began. It's now a sort of oasis in the dessert for the weary traveler, or trader. We can't let Jalisco take control of this town as anybody associated with Team Black Star is considered bandits, eliminating all the inhabitants. Do you see why I have to go, they're the only people who'll directly support us."

She dusted herself off as she listened intently to my speech, "If this the only mission you ever go on with us, for whatever reason, this better be your best. Now I want to ask you one last time, Maid Gunner, are you sure of your decision?"

She stood silent and gave a sigh, "Yes, of course."

"Alright then, don't say I didn't ask you twice."

"Never."

"Good. Let's get going."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

The double doors of the city council meeting room burst wide open as Alice and I entered the crowded room. The room was very formal in its looks and had a large table near a fireplace for meetings. On the table sat all of my team, except for Devil Girl who stood leaning against a wall, Caspar who was seated at the mayor's seat, Baltazar at the other end of the table with a scruffy black haired woman standing next him, a mysterious younger man sat near the fireplace, and a woman who seemed vaguely familiar sat next to him.

"Speak of the devil..." Some one murmured from the table.

"Well, hello there Caspar, Baltazar, and...?" I said introducing myself as I took a seat, placing my feat on the table.

"Brent, Brent Melchoir," the man near the fireplace answered.

"Well Brent Brent Melchoir, as Caspar's probably told you I'm Black Rock Shooter, that's my team," I pointed towards the angry Butler and Mefe and the giggling Matagi, then I directed my thumb at Alice, "and this is the rookie, Maid Gunner."

"I object!" Mefe yelled out as she stood from her chair near Caspar.

"I'm sorry Rock but I have to agree." Butler stood along with Mefe.

I stood my ground, "This is more important than a single life. Hundreds could die and yet you two want us to not partake."

Butler breathed in, exhaled, and sat down, still Mefe stood her ground, "Yeah because having a crip and a rookie will help us."

I ignored her and continued my speech, "I know this is a suicide mission, so to prevent mass losses I have a plan. My team consists of six people, five if you don't include Butler since he's not a hunter, and it seems you two are as well?"

I looked at both of the women and they nodded, one of them introducing herself, her voice muffled due to a lisp, "It's Ravenous Hound, I came cuz Baltazar here promised me a few toys and a chance to meet ya'."

"Why'd you want to talk to me?"

"If we survive I'll tell ya'."

I was about to yell at her, but the familiar lady said, "Hopefully she doesn't die of suspense."

In response to her joke Mefe tried not to laugh, Matagi groaned in response, and Hound came up behind her and slaped her across her head, "Shaddup bitch! This is important."

"If it's so important why don't you tell her right now?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Why tell a dead man? I'll tell her if she lives."

"She's alive. What if you die?"

"Pfft," she took a note from an inside pocket and looked in my direction, "It's right here a'ight?"

The woman continued criticizing, "You should've told her that earlier."

"Bitch, I've had enough of you, let's go out there and settle this shit right now," Ravenous Hound growled at her.

The lady kept her composure and turned the air tense with three simple words, "It's Dragon Slayer."

Dragon Slayer sat contempt with herself as a Ravenous Hound's face became pale and she murmured, "Ah shit..." and returned to her seat, tail between her legs.

Everyone, except Melchoir, stared in disbelief. Including Team Black Star, the name "Dragon Slayer" was a household name. Dragon Slayer was invincible, never has a story said she had gotten injured in a mission. When people whispered my name it was filled with dread, when they spoke of her they spoke of her there was almost a feeling of admiration mixed with fear.

Noticing this she gave a smile and said, "Your plan Shooter?"

"Ah yeah," I turned to Alice who, with a tremble, handed me a map, "I have a map of the area, and from what the locals say, FSJ is about a hundred miles south from here."

I took a quick glance around the room and noticed everyone, again excluding Brent, were tense, all too busy looking at Dragon Slayer. "Hey I'm pretty sure you guys went to school before war the started, but in case you forgot a map is the thing Shooters pointing at, not me."

Everyone tried to act as they weren't looking at her then looked in my direction. I continued on nervously, trying to not sound scared, "Right, well the plan is to have Capsar to surrender, then-"

"Wait, what? Ain't the point to not die? Surrender equals death, Rock, death equals no good," Hound said sarcastically.

Dragon Slayer grew impatient and her calm face became almost ferocious, "This is Black Rock Shooter people, she brought the Empire to its knees, yet you continually interrupt her. This is why I don't deal with amateurs," she looked at Ravenous Hound who's face was steaming with anger, "or a team," she looked directly at my team, specifically Mefe who glared back. "Honestly, Shooter, you should keep your team under a tighter leash, or do whatever your doing to the rookie, she's well behaved, you even have her as a maid. What's her name? Oh sorry, how hypocritical, now I'm doing the interrupting."

Everyone remained quiet as Alice whispered, "My hunter name is Maid Gunner."

"Such a rookie," Dragon Slayer said almost tauntingly, "once you get to place such as your mentor, it'll be your only name. Isn't that right St- oh sorry got ahead of myself."

Blood drained out my face, could she really...? No, she must've been talking about something else. I gave an inward giggle, so foolish of me.

"Alright as I was saying the plan is this, Caspar will go to surrender to Jalisco, Mefe acting as his translator, and offer me as a tribute for the peace treaty. Meanwhile the rest of you will split into teams and when we give you guys the signal, you let the dogs of war loose, no pun intended Hound, If we play our cards right, we can probably get them to surrender quickly."

"WHAT?" Mefe yelled out, as she once again stood from her seat, "What are you thinking Rock? That's a suicide mission! First of all I can't go translate for you. Second of all, for the sake of argument, let's say that there's at most, two hundred men with heavy weapons, and we're supposed to defeat them with melee weapons and cheap guns?"

Something in her argument caught my ear and I knew this was going to give me a go, "Why can't you translate?"

"Hija de tu pinche madre," she mumbled to herself, "Because...because they'll recognize me, and I won't explain why."

"Give me the 'go' and I won't ask why."

She sat down and remained silent until she whispered, "You know what you're doing Rock, go ahead."

"Perfect let's get the kinks in this plan settled out then."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Thank you **Fenris Blackwell **for your awesome OC! Maybe I'll have another of these mini events for those of you reading. I actually don't have much to say just that for those of you reading at the time of this posting, that next week, if all goes well, will be... intense.**

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Of Mice and Pigs

I tried my best to look as depressed as I could, as we walked through the Jalisco encampment. The men of the battalion peered out from their tents and followed. Some of them followed and taunted, some English, some in Spanish.

"Y así cae el gran Black Rock Shooter!"

"Wrong country princess!"

"Te dejo ir si duermes conmigo!"

I tried my best to break character, but none the less they followed and continued taunting.

"Merciless killer, my ass!"

"Ay pero que velo cuerpo para alguien que no lo usa."

Caspar, Mefe, and myself were led by one of the army men to the center of the camp. It was a large camp with several tents and in the center was two trailers on opposite sides, one them still connected to the big rig. He explained that the one trailer was used for storing weapons, and one for the general to stay and plan attacks. As we entered the General's trailer he stayed behind and gathered with the other pigs around the trailer.

When we entered we found two men gathered around a small table looking at a map. The less regal dressed man looked up in out direction and a sly smile came to his face, "Oye Morris, vino visitantes."

The more important looking one glanced up from the paper he was looking at,"So this is the cause of all the commotion. I presume that this old man has come to surrender, and offer Black Rock Shooter as an olive branch?"

Me and Mefe kept our heads down, Mefe for some unknown reason. He continued talking, "You even brought me my Mii. Hola amor."

Mefe growled back at him, "No soy tu amor, pendejo!"

The general gave a smirk and went to Caspar, "I'll spare half of your population for every prisoner, but your going to be slaves."

"But we brought you two suspects!" Caspar protested.

"ONE, highly prosecuted individual," the general argued calmly, "Mii is just icing on the cake, I could just kill you here and keep these two."

He lifted Mefe's chin and planted a kiss on her mouth, which she then spat out.

Caspar gave a heavy sigh, outstretched his hand, and gave a defeated, "Fine. General...?"

"Bailey," General Bailey said as he gave a chuckle. He continued laughing as he neared himself towards me, "You brought the Empire to its knees, now I have you under my thumb."

He planted a kiss on my lips, smiled, and I smiled back, "You forgot to check what I was tied with."

Ron quickly unraveled himself and pumped poison into abdomen, making him fall over dead. His assistant scrambled to get a gun from the table but was stricken dead by a purple axe to the head. I looked over to see who had thrown it only to see Mefe holding a few more small axes. I walked to the table and handed the gun the assistant died for and gave it to Caspar. "Here, use this in case thing go awry, stay here."

He nodded and I took out a military radio, "Loki to Cerebus, come in Cerebus."

Dragon Slayer's distinctive voice came from the small box, "Yes? How may I help you?"

I smiled and answered, "Show them hell."

Dragon Slayer responded with a, "With pleasure."

Matagi with a, "Of course."

And Maid Gunner with a, "Right."

Their role was to help out once we had knocked out the leaders, except for Maid Gunner who would help out from long distance.

The radio came to life again as Maid Gunner's voice came through the machine, "They're on their way Rock, ETA three minutes."

"Alright Maid Gunner, be careful."

"Of course."

The comm went silent as I turned toward Mefe, "I hope you have enough hatchets to take out an army."

Mefe gave out a smile and went to the dead commander and retrieved the axe off his head, "Now I do." I gave a chuckle and she went to the door and bowed, "How about I open that door for you mistress?"

"Yes, please do kind miss," I joked as I turned Ron into rock cannon form.

"Of course mistress, with speed," she opened the door quickly and I fired at same pace.

The orb of energy hit directly at the crowd of soldiers, blasting away a couple of soldiers and completely vaporizing one of the enemies. The pigs began to run away in a vain hope of escape, or retaliation. Hopeless.

I jumped out of the trailer and fired in three direction, left, right, and forward. The shots got the same result as the first one, massive casualties. Satisfied I turned Ron into a sword to prevent overheating, and slashed my way towards the ammunition trailer.

It was pathetic, I could've gotten the same enjoyment killing fleeing mice. No one tried to fight back, not even against Mefe who was brutal with her axe throwing. Between slashes I saw how remorseless she was, axes flew from her hands and into the heads of soldiers which she would then recovered and throw at another fleeing soldier. When one of the army men finally had the courage to fight her she promptly cut him in the neck, making his head hang by a thin amount of skin, and staining her purple spray painted axe. I stabbed another man in the back and for a split second I could've sworn she licked the blood off her axe.

I almost wished this was harder, and I cursed at myself when I got at the front of the weapons trailer. A few men had gotten in and were about to fire when...

"Careful there chooter-san," Matagi said as the soldiers who had made it into the trailer fell to the floor dead.

"Thanks there Matagi, you-" I felt liquid fall on me as I turned to see a soldier drop dead. I looked around the chaos to see who had fired then it occurred to me who had fired. I got my radio out, but it was snatched out of my hand by Matagi, "Way to go Maid-sama!"

"Isn't sama a respectful honorific?" I asked as I took the radio from her hand.

"I'll explain later," she told me.

I nodded then spoke into the little radio, "Loki to Nekomata, the time is now.

"Oh hell yeah! Come on Devil Girl, rev 'er up!" Ravenous Hound went silent and the battlefield became louder with the sound of an engine.

Ravenous Hound literally howled out as she simply held out her sword and mowed down any escaping soldier with the bike's inertia.

"Hey!" Yelled out Dragon Slayer as Ravenous Hound killed her prey.

I gave a smile as I realized the battle had been won. I brought out the radio and spoke, "Nekomata encircle the perimeter, I think we just won the war."

"Aww! I was having fun!" Ravenous Hound's wined from the radio as she continued ramming her sword through escaping soldier. She continued broadcasting as she told Devil Girl, " 'Ey Devil Girl, 'encircle the perimeter' or somthin'."

Ravenous Hound jumped off the bike and helped Dragon Slayer, Maid Gunner, and Mefe round up any stragglers. While they were on that I herded any remaining soldiers to between both trailers. In total there was about thirty men left and all of them needing a visit to the dry cleaners.

"So who wants to declare a surrender?" I asked the group of quivering idiots. Amusingly all of them raised their hands, "That's democracy for you. Who wants to tell their boss of the slaughter of today?"

I tried not to laugh as they instantly put their hands down, "Who here is higher in rank?"

The hilarity reached its peak as everyone pointed to the only person pointing at someone else. I walked towards him, unstrapped a small bracelet with a star on it and placed it in his hand, "Tell your leader that if he..." I stuttered not knowing what gender the of leader was, "...if he barges in thinking he'll get rid of me that easily...well I'll teach him what 'hell on earth' really means. Tell him exactly, not a word more, not a word less. Understood?"

He nodded as he tried to keep his balance as his legs trembled. I kept my calm and told him, "Now, before we get bored, I recommend you run. What are you doing? RUN!"

I began to laugh as everyone tried to scare them, Ravenous Hound running after them and trying to trip them, Mefe throwing axes near them, and Maid Gunner shooting a few feet in front of the person leading the pack.

Once the soldiers were out of eyesight everyone returned to my position, including Maid Gunner who had to walk here. "Good job everybody," I told the group as I neared the general's trailer, "the operations been a success."

I opened the door and out came Caspar holding the small pistol so hard his knuckles were white. He looked around cautiously, "Well I always told people looking for you to never underestimate you but this is incredible!"

"All right we should get going now, plunder if you wish. Hound I think you owe me a story."

"Of course."

"Well get explaining."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. I are not latez, wha' cha' talin' 'bout Willis? Seriously though sorry for being so late, I'd be happy to see anybody actually wanting to see this crap. I actually had three chapters ready for a time and another half written, the fourth just recently being finished due to writer's block. Also from this point on I will be accepting suggestions and be answering reviews in the author's notes. Critical reviews responded to through personal messages as always.**

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega<strong>


	12. Ch12:Inter: Today's Ally Tomorrow's Axis

{Somewhere from the remains of Mexico. Free and Sovereign Country of Jalisco capitol.}

A highly decorated general walked through doorway where a leader sat discussing politics to a servant. Upon entering said servant gave his respects and left promptly. The leader looked at the general that entered and delightfully said, "Ah, what great hearing from you. I do hope your not the bringer of bad news again."

"President Ram, I bring news of the armada you sent northwards."

"Ah good, I'm now convinced you do bring good news for once," she seemed pleased.

"Unless you consider the slaughter of the forces except for twenty-seven survivors a success."

{Somewhere from the remains of the United States of America. Team Black Star base.}

I sat at the front of the table as we, for the first time ever, had a team meeting. I tried to sort out what had happened and why we did such an event. After we had parted with Dragon Slayer and Ravenous Hound everyone wanted to speak with me. So, I had decided a meeting would be held in the mess hall where if the team didn't speak their concerns then they will be forced to remain quiet.

"Well then, where shall we start?"

Everyone remained silent until, "Why in hell did you dress my sister as a maid, and have her fight?"

I answered him as rudely as he did, "She did it on her own free will! I didn't even ask her, she asked for permission and I let her do it kicking and screaming the whole way."

"Oh right, like Alice will go out an kill indiscriminately. I hate people who can do such a thing, that's what you all are, monsters," Butler said sarcastically then followed up with, "Come on Alice, let's go, our agreement has been voided."

Alice remained quiet as I yelled at him, "Your a butler under contract, you can't leave!"

"You broke the rules!"

"The rules were that I'd save her and you'd be a servant!"

"I told you to protect her!"

"You'd said no such thing!"

"I've had enough, come on Alice, let's go."

Alice stood her ground and stayed in her seat.

"Come on Alice, let's go!"

"No," Alice responded.

"What?" Butler responded in confusion.

"I'm staying, since you hate me so much."

"When did I say that?"

"You said you hated hunters."

"But your not a bounty hunter Alice."

"That's Maid Gunner to you, BUTLER."

The air in the room became tense, no one spoke, no one dared to breathe. Even the relaxed Devil Girl was not at ease until Butler, head low, went back to table and sat down. I looked at Butler, would my sister had done the same thing. Would she hate me for what I had become? I sighed, may her soul rest in peace.

{}{}{}{}{}

President Ram toyed with the bracelet she had gotten, it was a simple bracelet, it was a small metallic star held onto a simple blue thread-lock string. "So it was a band of seven?"

"Yes, they were led by the bounty by the name of Black Rock Shooter."

"Black Rock Shooter? Was that the one who crippled the Oblivions? Or was that Dragon Slayer?" the president asked. "Only four years in charge and at twenty-eight years of age and the stress is already dulling my senses."

"It's amazing you cope with it so well  
>Miss President, you do own half of the world after all."<p>

"Stop flattering, I can't promote you any higher without making up positions. And please you know very well I prefer to be called Ram."

"It wasn't flattering...Ram. You're just an admirable person."

"So you've told me countless times Strength. On to business," the President said changing the subject. "Now as we know Miss Black Rock Shooter is highly prosecuted in the hell hole that is the Oblivion Empire. Now if we can coax the Empire out and possibly capture one of their leaders we will gain a significant advantage on them. What I propose is that we lure them out using the promise of catching Black Rock Shooter, using this," she handed the bracelet to Chief of War Strength, "as evidence to our bluff."

The Chief of War nodded and removed her regal coat to reveal a sweater, and dawned the hoodie, "Of course, right away Presid-...excuse me, Ram."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Okay that's another problem solved. I'll talk to Hound about it tomorrow at the bar alright Devil Girl?" I asked to make sure I had all the facts straight.

"Alright," she quietly answered.

"Okay any other complaints I can decline?" I joked, but no one found it very funny, "Anyone?"

No one answered so I carried on, "Well since we solved your problems how about mine?"

The air remained stiff and no one answered and Mefe squirmed to try to remain calm, "My only question is a simple one, who are you Mefe, or should I say Mii, before and during the war?"

Her purple witch hat covered her eyes as she said, in a barely audible tone, "My name is Mii, and I was a doctor for the Norte Americanos during the war. Before it I went to a medical college to train for a medical degree, but then the war started and they needed doctors and that's how I got here I guess."

"But your twenty-three how did you have enough time to study medicine?" I asked seeing a flaw in her story.

She again sighed, "That was a lie too, I'm actually twenty-seven."

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"No that is all."

"Okay then, meeting adjourned."

{}{}{}{}{}

"STR, I thought we had agreed to have specific times to meet?" The empress said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I'm sorry Overlord, but I bring urgent news from Jalisco," a girl with a hoodie and mechanical arms bowed down in front of the leader of the Oblivion Empire.

"Your position always bring all the good news," Dead Master said with quiet contempt, "what are you again, Chief of War?"

"Yes, Chief of War, it's on par with being vice-president of that cesspit," STR said as she rose to her feet.

"Very well, what do you have to tell me?"

STR extended her hand containing a bracelet, "They have successfully captured Black Rock Shooter."

Dead Master became quiet, her eyes wide with shock, "No..."

{}{}{}{}{}

A knock came from the door in my room. It had been about three hours since we had our meeting and I really hadn't expected anyone coming in be it due to anger or exhaustion. I got out of a resting position and sat on my bed, "Come in."

A purple witch hat popped into the doorway and I instantly knew who it was, "Hey it's Mefe...I mean Mii, may I come in?"

"Sure come in," I made space on my bed and patted it so she knew where to sit. The rooms were made for two people one bed on each side, but I had one removed to have more room for exercise and to make it more home-y.

She was unusually quiet when she closed the door and sat beside me, "Rock I want to come clean, there's more to me than what I've said. I didn't lie at the meeting, I just don't think I can tell anyone else my story not even Matagi."

My mind flashed back to her licking her blood-soaked hatchet clean but I was then snapped out of it, "But I'd rather not talk about it here."

"What?" I asked in confusion, "but this place is much more secure!"

"Please this is the last time I'll ask you to not ask any questions," Mefe...Mii pleaded, "Please do it for me."

I thought hard, I felt betrayed, this seemed to become a theme, betrayed by those I trusted the most. Was this road really that dark? Did everyone have their own agendas? Gold Saw had already betrayed me, was...whoever she was...going to do the same thing? Would the others soon follow? Maybe Dragon Slayer was right, maybe I did need a tighter leash or maybe no team at all. All I knew was that I felt betrayed, and I really didn't want to feel that way.

"No." I finally decided to answer.

"What?" her voice cracked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I just feel betrayed... Mii."

I stood up and began to walk out the door, as, for the first time I had ever seen, she cried. It would've broken my heart if it wasn't already.

{}{}{}{}{}

The empress was in a fit, two women came to calm her, one a blond with a dress, and another with jet-black hair and a small trench coat. They kept her from destroying the throne room, and after subduing her they brought her to STR for a brief second, "Mobilize an army to attack Jalisco, show no mercy, have it done in at most three months".

STR gave a slight bow and walked off with a vicious smile as the women presumably took the Overlord to her room for breath. As she was carried off the Dead Master mumbled softly herself, "We'll share our pain soon enough...and our..." She never got to finish her personal sentence, exhaustion had finally gotten a hold of her.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. HAHA! There ya go people who wanted to see Dead Master and her obsessive qualities, hopefully I didn't butcher her since she wasn't supposed to be here, hope you guys also enjoy Ram. Ooh STRength's character seems decently crafted too. Also I'd like to mention, I might've forgotten to mention in previous author's notes, that Dead Master is in her, huke-verse/OVA-verse outfit, other aesthetic changes are Gold Saw and Devil Girl not having horns (you can decide yourself if you want to imagine Dead Master to have them) and Black Rock Shooter can be in any outfit except, Beast, Insane, RAH white, or Innocent Soul style. Also remember I'm taking suggestions for filler chapters until I feel I can begin moving the plot again. Finally for the review corner when I speak to non-critical reviewers:**

**LordMarik: General? Do you mean Bailey? Or do you mean the leader of Jalisco? If it's the latter then the leader would be Ram, leader of the Free and Sovreign Country of Jalisco. Dead Master is leader of the Oblivion Empire.**

**One review for that chapter but I wasn't really expecting much due to the hiatus. But still... **

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega<strong>


	13. Ch 13: Yesterday's Partner Today's Enemy

Alice had decided to come with me to the town this week. It's been about two months since I had broken my leg, and...Mii was in a state where she didn't care. I was heading out to Caspar's to meet with Ravenous Hound to discuss more on what she had warned me about. The problem is that I don't like to go to town alone and the only people not tired from the mission was Mefe, Butler, and Alice. Mefe I didn't bring since I was angry at her, Butler, because he was mopey and had cleaning duties, so I was left with Alice who I ordered to wear her pseudo-maid uniform.

"Come on Alice, in the elevator," I said as I rushed her into it.

"Press that button for me, please," I pointed at the button to the mess hall once she entered.

"Ahu," she pressed the button then asked, "So where are we heading?"

"Bar, Caspar owns it. I met your brother there."

"Caspar...? My brother mentioned him, before we got attacked, I didn't think it was THAT Caspar," The air became tense, but was broken by the "ding" of arrival and the doors opening.

"Alright, come on, to the bi-" I felt a toothed sword at my throat and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hello, friend," a chill ran down my spine, did she really have the nerve to come?

"Black Gold Saw..." I growled

"The one and only," her trademark smile came to her face.

"Why are you here?" I then murmured to myself, "you're early..."

"What?" She growled.

"THIS!" Alice said from behind me. I tried to twist my head enough to see both her and Gold Saw, and from the corner of my eye I saw her pointing her sniper. She didn't know it but she had made the situation worse, threatening Gold Saw would just make it worse.

"Really now Rock, what's with all the rookies?" She taunted.

"No worries, eventually she'll be able to do this!" I brought the black blade dangerously close to her face but she was able to block it with her own.

"RUN! I CAN'T HOLD HER! RUN! TELL THEM CODE GOLD INITIATED!" I screamed out to Alice who responded quickly and went down the elevator.

I eased my hold, I was fighting a losing battle. I let her grab the sword out of my hand, I had no other choice, she was superior than me.

"Out of that form Ron," Ron returned to his snake form and instantly tried to bite her, but was stopped by Gold Saw holding his mouth shut.

"Good, now go back in, lift the alert and let us in," she demanded.

"...Us...?" My fear grew, was this true? Was this just that mysterious gray woman, or had she gotten a full team? What were they planning? Where were they anyways?

Gold Saw smiled, "Come in everybody." Four more people entered the room, including the mysterious gray woman who began, "Black Rock Shooter, consider yourself captured."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Safest place on earth if we knew how to use it," my ass. I was being kept restrained in the mess hall, and Ron in a steel box. None of team "Gray Star" directed a word to me, they just left me tied up in the corner of the room. They waited at the elevator door, all five of them, all of team Gray Star. They were fiddling with the wires of the control box trying to get the elevator to respond. That was good news and meant that Code Gold was already active.

With nothing better to do I began to inspect them and when I did I gave a chuckle, a real motley crew. Obviously they had come up with their name as a foil ours, Team Black Star. I did have to wonder though, who came up with the name, Gold Saw or the mysterious Gray-clad woman?

At that moment she stopped fiddling with the elevator controls and looked towards my direction to see why I was laughing. From what I was able to gather she was one of the leaders, seemingly with more respect than Gold Saw, and from what her teammates said, her name was "Gray," with a star after it too. She was also the only who ever talked back to Gold Saw, and was able to keep her temper under control, something that brought out her descent.

After seeing I had done nothing she looked back, and sent Gold Saw at me. She smiled and grabbed my neck, "What's so funny?"

"A motley crew, just like the old days," I responded plainly.

Her smile dropped off her face, and I began to feel a lack of oxygen. If this was the end I was going down fighting, "I thought you wanted me as your slave?"

She didn't let go, "I lied."

My conscious was slipping and my vision began to blur, "Night-Night."

"Good night."

"Love ya'."

"Love yo-"

"Gold Saw! Let her go!"

I fell to my side, as I gasped for air. My vision returned as I saw the struggle between Gold Saw and my savior, a short woman wearing a kimono and a beret. Gray and two others instantly went to separate them. Gray held back Gold Saw while a pink haired maid held onto my savior. When Gold Saw escaped from Gray's grasp a girl with a hood and large mechanical hands lifted her by her shirt.

They began arguing with each other loudly after Gold Saw was placed on the ground again. I surveyed the area in hope of some escape and I smiled when I saw Gold Saw's saw blade fallen on the floor. I knew this was my chance so I slipped my hands under my legs to get them in front of me and made a dash towards the sword. I was quickly seen but by that time I had already cut the rope and was holding the sword.

I pointed the sword at them to keep them at that bay and they did the same to keep me at bay. I briefly though of my options and decided it was a losing battle, my only hope was to kill as many of them as I could so my team could pick them off.

"Don't make a move, it'll hurt less," I growled.

"Oh really, you're going to kill us all?" Gold Saw taunted.

"Just enough to let my team pick you off," I responded.

It would've been an equal standoff if it wasn't for their leader. Gray took out a small block from her pocket about the size of her hand and spoke, "This, Black Rock Shooter, is C5 it is capable of demolishing half of this mess hall on its own, if I were to ignite this in the elevator it would leave your team stranded down there with no way out. Even if you killed me whoever remains has the order to do so if you even kill one of us. Now, put down that sword and we won't kill any of you."

For the first time I felt actual fear, they weren't just after me, they were after my whole team. I had lost my family already I didn't want to lose my team even if they were to betray me one day. So I took my only option and dropped the sword and outstretched my hands.

The kimono wearer handed Gray a some rope and she tied my hands together. "I used to know someone just like you, Black Rock Shooter," she cut what remained of the rope and lowered herself, tying my feet together, "I like you, maybe I'll keep you as a servant."

She got up and put her index finger on my forehead, and, with little force, tipped me over. I again felt powerless as I stared at her face full of victory that said, "Well then, who has the laptop to open this damn elevator?"

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. I hate this mini-arc, hate it, HATE IT. All of the following two chapters and this one have been rewritten so many times it's insane. Hell around chapter fifteen the quality drops so far it just- UGH! This chapter was originally going to be a follow up to chapter five through eight, then I scraped it (I still have the rough draft of that). Then after that I rewrote it again for it to be after chapter eight then scrapped it again. Luckily I was able to backwards engineer it to fit here, the next chapter and a half were completely written (some editing was done too) then scrapped, which was a shame due to all the work I put into it. It was originally going to be a six chapter conclusion to the introductions and each chapter having a different viewpoint. Chapter thirteen having the funniest intro yet. Well enough of that hope you enjoyed, suggestions for filler accepted.**

**Much obliged,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	14. Ch 14: Past Renegade Presently Captured

It was grim sight to see Gray and Gold Saw go enter that elevator. The elevator came online on its own even though the Kimono girl's protests that she hadn't opened it. She was supposed to open it by using her computer to hack whatever was keeping the elevator off line. They seemed so prepared, that Gray was in league on her own. Not even the Oblivion Empire was this prepared, Gray seemed prepared for any possible outcome. In addition she was a competent leader, she even was able to keep Gold Saw in line, somthing even I failed at doing.

Team Gray Star the perfect foil to Team Black Star. What I wanted to know though is why. Were they out for revenge due to my last run in with them? Or was it a mission? Were they still after Devil Girl? Or were they just trying to prove themselves as superior to us?

Only one way to find out. I tried to decide who'd be the best one to ask, there was the girl with the hoodie and the large mechanical arms, the ticked off pink-haired maid, and finally the person who saved me, the girl with an infinite amount of zippers on her kimono.

"Hey...um... Thanks for saving me," I said.  
>The kimono wearer was surprised and tried to pretend she hadn't heard me. She was seated in front of the elevator messing with the laptop which was connected to the elevator controls. The maid, on the other hand, was in the kitchen looking through the food, while Mech hands was outside on guard.<p>

I pressed on, trying to seem friendly as possible even though I had just threatened them an hour ago with a sword, "You can call me Rock or Shooter if you want,"

The girl sighed and looked up from her monitor, "I'm not going to help you, you know."

"I just don't want a good deed go unaccounted for," I responded. I waited for her response but she remained quiet so I continued on, "so what's your name?"

She remained concentrated on her computer until a plate of food came up against her face.

"She won't talk," the pink-haired maid said as she handed a plate to the girl.

"Take this outside. I'll give you your plate once you come back," I would've been lying if I said that I wasn't hungry, I was actually looking forward to Butler's cooking today.

As the girl took the plate and went outside the maid got another plate from the counter and went towards me, "How about it? Want some?"

"Who gave you the right to use our-" my stomach growled, "If you don't mind."

"Betrayed by the stomach," she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah," I said joining in on the laugh.

Once we calmed down she added, "I'll have to spoon feed you so I hope you like trains."

I decided to roll with it and added in, "Aww...I was hoping for a plain."

Once we stopped giggling I got serious and had to ask her, "Why are you being so nice even though you kidnapped me?"

"Well," she began, as Mech hands and Kimono came into the mess hall, "we want to know somthing."

Odd why would they be so nice to interrogate me this way, this was taking good cop to its extremes. "I'm not going to sell my team out if that's what you're asking."

"No it's not that," Mech hands said, "We want to know why we're out here, after you guys."

"You don't know either?" I said a bit surprised.

"No not at all," Pink-hair said.

"Um... Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" The kimono girl said in a low tone.

"Alright, but this doesn't mean we're friends," Mech hands said.

"Alright. I guess I don't need too?" I said as I tried to get comfortable despite being tied up.

Pink hair began first, "Right. I'll start off, I'm Underworld Vulcan, and I am not calling you mistress." She seemed pretty serious about the last part.

Next up was the girl who saved me, "I'm Demon User...uh...Cannon User...err... I mean...DEMON CANNON USER!"

Wow, was she really a bounty hunter? She must be an exceptionally good hunter if she was in this team. I had to wonder, did she have an alternate personality during battle?

Apparently Mech Hands noticed and explained, "She's not a hunter, she's just your stereotypical quiet computer geek, all those pockets are for cables and things."

"Well that answers that," I directed my speech to Mech Hands, "And you are?"

"I'm-"

The situation went from bad to worse when- scratch that from worse to even more worse, when a familiar ding echoed through the mess hall. The elevator doors oppened and out stepped Mii, Devil Girl, and Alice with a restrained Gray.

As the elevator door closed behind them Alice and Matagi and acted as back up as Mii spoke, "Gray Star rinde te, resistance is futile."

Underworld Vulcan cursed to herself, "Shit what do we do?"

In response Mech Hands turned around and surprised everyone, "Hello Mii."

"You?" Mii seemed incredulous, the tension seemed so thick you'd need a weapon to cut it. The situation just couldn't get worse.

Apparently the universe has a sense of humor because the moment I thought that the elevator made it's signature ding. When the doors opened inside Matagi and Gold Saw were brawling, both of their swords cast aside at the back of the elevator.

Looks like Gold Saw is getting the battle royale she wanted. May the odds every be in our favor.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive.**** GUH HORRIBLE! I don't blame you guys if you stop reading, once chapter 16 is out feel free to skip there, it will summarize anything needed. Did I mention I HATE this chapter? By the way, the following is purely skippable just a humorous bit taken from the beginning from the first of three drafts for this chapter. It is written in Black Devil Girl's point of view: **

"Matagi glared triumphantly and I tried to act as scared as possible without over doing it. She placed down her cards showing that her cards added up to twenty-one, "Gimme." I grudgingly gave her my glasses and she quickly put them on. We were playing for clothes and since the only ones I had were the ones Rock saved me on that day.

I did my best to play it up, I slammed my hands on the table and screamed out, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"Don't play if ya' can't win," Matagi answered calmly.

I tried to not smile as I noticed she was getting over confident, this was my chance.  
>"Double or nothing," I said a bit too confidant, "you can have rest of my clothes if you win, but if I win you return it all and I get your headphones."<p>

"Yeah when hell freezes over," she answered plainly.

"Don't play if ya can't win."

"Alright then," she said as she placed two cards in front of herself that I then swiped if from her. I had been faking losses the whole day and I knew this was the perfect time to strike, especially with a six and a four.

Matagi stayed silent and pulled another card from the pile and a smile came to her face. I knew that it didn't matter, she would've been much happier if she had gotten twenty-one. I went for a card and let the king in my sleeve slip out, falling in my hand making for a convincing draw. I put the king in my hand of cards then I put it on the table. "Twenty-one, pay up I want my ear buds back, and my boots, and my new headphones, and my-"

"Okay I get it." She said defeated.

"Well...?"

"'Well' what?"

"My clothes. You stupid?"

"Here," she threw me my boots at me and I put them on.

"Now give me your headphones."

"No!" She put her headphones onto her neck and clasped them...**"**

**Not very obliged,  
>Ωmega<strong>


	15. Ch 15: Past Prisoner Tomorrow's Escapee

It's funny how things easily escalate. Everything was a perfect stalemate three members of the team holding a leader captive, the leader bound, finally two at equal skill level already duking it out.

As Devil Girl went into the elevator to stop Gold Saw, Underworld Vulcan went to do the same thing. Quickly it devolved into a fist fight between them when missed punches landed on wrong targets. It was an interesting fight to say the least. Both Matagi and Devil Girl were quick and nimble fighters while Gold Saw and Vulcan were slow tanks, being able to take hits and hit hard when it counted.

I looked around to see what the others were doing and noticed Mii and Gray deep in thought, the others quietly observing the fight.

"Nafe! Tell them to stop! We can stop this before anyone gets killed," Mii yelled out.

Mech Hands, apparently called Nafe, pondered it for a few seconds until she made her decision, "Give us Gray and I'll tell them to stop!"

Mii yelled right back, "Give us Rock and we'll be good."

"Then no surrender. Say goodbye to Rock," she said as she turned around and attacked me with her hand.

If I hadn't jumped back she would've easily crushed me. Angry at my escape she used her second arm to try to get me but was stopped by an axe. The axe purposely missed the target and instead hit the back of her robotic hand, and stuck out like a thorn on a curious child.

"Mii! You stop me again!" Nafe redirected her attention to Mii, "Why can't you ever die?!"

Mii told Maid Gunner somthing (it was to loud in the large mess hall to hear their whispers) and they both rushed head-on. As the three ran head on, Mii threw an axe at Nafe's face which was easily blocked. During her momentary blindness Alice side stepped and passed her entirely. "Damn it Mii!"

"Who cares, just die!"

And with that the battle between two old "acquaintances" began. It seemed to have the same pattern as the other battling parties, a sweaper, quick and light, versus a tank, slow and hard hitting."

"ROCK!" Maid Gunner said as she came up to me.

"Al- Maid Gunner, hurry untie me, we can stop this quickly," I ordered, too panic-y for my tastes. She fumbled with the rope but couldn't untie it. As she looked around for somthing to rip it she was attacked by Demon Cannon User, "Sorry I can't let Rock free."

Unlike the other fights this was the oddest, both of them didn't seem like they had any experience in fighting. Obviously they relied on their weapons, Maid Gunner, was a trainee medic and was a rookie, Demon Cannon User's field was computers nothing physical.

The entire mess hall was in disarray, the tables that were originally bolted down to the ground were either in pieces or against the wall after Nafe's rage. Some of the combatants had switched such as Devil Girl now fighting Gold Saw and Matagi fighting Underworld Vulcan. Finally the fight between Maid Gunner and Demon Cannon User which was more of a cat fight and a chase scene combined. That just leaves...

"Call a cease fire!" I turned back to where Gray was to see her walking towards me.

"You first, I'm not going to let them die for a trick," I responded.

"Please, trying to trick you like that would be both an insult to you and me," Gray said.

"How do you know that?"

"I used to know someone like you, she wouldn't fall for it, where ever she is," her determined eyes had a glimpse of sorrow for a second then quickly returned.

I knew how she felt so I told her, "I too lost someone really close to me, ironically a lot like you too."

"I don't need your sympathy Black Rock Shooter, next time I meet you I will kill you," no matter what her voice suggested her eyes betrayed her again, "RETREAT! We've proven our selves."

The once loud mess hall went silent. Devil Girl had drawn her sword to defend herself from Nafe's mech hands, Gold Saw had reclaimed her sword and was at a stalemate with a dual-axe-wielding-Mii, Matagi had floored Underworld Vulcan, and Demon Cannon User and Maid Gunner were...hell if I know, but they all stopped and looked at Gray. There was serious doubt in their eyes, Gray Star uncertain if I had done somthing to her, and my team uncertain if she had done somthing to me.

"Stand down and let them out," I added to help the situation, "we've decided we're at a stalemate."

They still had a look of uncertainty, if we didn't do anything soon they would begin fighting again. "Gold Saw untie Black Rock Shooter." Gray said to the total shock of everyone, myself included.

"What?" Gold Saw said disbelief in her voice.

"Untie Black Rock Shooter," Gold Saw stared blankly at Gray, "you heard me, hurry up."

I knew I had to act quickly, I had to choose my second in command like Gray, but who really was my second in command? "Mii, do the same."

Both Mii and Gold Saw looked at each other over their weapons and withdrew them. As they neared both of us they couldn't help but eyeball each other in case of a trick. We both outstretched our arms and waited for them to untie us which took a while since both Gold Saw and Mii kept glancing at each other.

Once we were out of our restraints and we backed away our teams encircled us.

"Gray next time I won't fall so easily," I said.

Gray Star stood behind their leader as she spoke, "That's what you say, next time I will defeat you."

She walked out of the mess hall, her team right behind her. Outside we could hear the sound of engines revving up and zooming away.

I felt myself fall backwards then a cushion of hands catch me, "thanks."

"You okay Chooter-chan?"

"Let's take her to the infirmary!"

"She's just in shock, let her calm down."

I tried not to cry, but it would be an understatement if I said I was touched by their feelings. It had only been half a day but I felt like the whole experience had taken over weeks. Just this morning I felt I could no longer trust my team, now I had full confidence in all of them. They had just risked their lives for me, I had to thank them, but how? Simple. "Thanks...guys."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive.**** Right remember me? That asshole that makes shitty fanfiction and and never updates? Yeah back. Well I had this since this written since...****05/13/12...yeah I know. Sorry. Excuse the crudeness of this chapter minimal editing was done. Anyways I stopped posting since I hit a snag on chapter 17, which I'm still having trouble with. So on the mean time I'll be posting all the way to chapter 17 (the old chapter 17 got replaced by a crappy poem by yours truly) then stop unless I get some direction on how I want to progress. Like I told someone (who I don't don't know if I should mention her name here) I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there. Drop a suggestion if you feel like it. The last suggestion was by **lordmarik **so thanks for that.**

**Trans-dimensionally late,  
>Ωmega <strong>


	16. Ch 16:Star Shooting Through the Darkness

God alcohol is delicious.

"Oi, oi, oi Chooter, TOAST!"

My glass met with hers as we took a mighty swig from our respective drinks.

"Oye! Pasa me una!"

Without a second thought I passed a half full bottle to Mefe who immediately chugged it.

"Eh...uh..Caspar! Get me some of that uh...sake stuff Matagi keeps talking about."

"Y un tequila!"

"If you girls keep drinking I won't have anything left," Caspar said half-jokingly.

"He's right, you bitches ain't got tolerance," Hound almost sounded embarrassed and annoyed.

I didn't feel like arguing with either of them so I ignored them, "Caspar! Booze now!"

Caspar stumbled as he rushed to get my booze, I quite like the champagne, it's tasty. Taking a sip of my newly served drink I turned to face Hound, "Well we told ya', they escaped, what more do you want?"

Hound seemed incredulous and just growled, she seemed to growl instead of sighing. It was odd

"They escaped," I repeated to myself as I hiccuped and finished off my drink. I sighed knowing I was now broke for the moment. I guess I could steal Matagi's but she's been holding it like a baby...

"Was a girl with a kimono there?" Hound's tone was different than her usual aggressive self but I ignored it.

"Yah! She saved me and...uh...yeah..."

"Did she get away?"

"Y-yah."

Hound let out a growl that rivaled her name sake's and, clutching her head, just stormed off.

I was confused, shouldn't she be happy for us? I had to voice my confusion aloud, "The hell's wrong with her?"

"Quien sabe?"

"Oi, oi, oi, TOAS-oh."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Alice aka Maid Gunner was worried, what would her brother be doing right now? Worrying right now no doubt. Honestly, she thought, she was a grown girl, shouldn't she at least have some freedom? Especially now as a bounty hunter?

**Ding!**

"ALICE!" the man known only as Butler except to his own sister, yelled out as the elevator doors opened. Alice, reacting quickly, simply side stepped behind her partner, Black Devil Girl, and in almost cartoon fashion Butler ended up hugging her instead.

Alice snickered as the ever calm Devil Girl said in her usual monotone voice, "Could you let go please?"

"Uh..." Butler pulled away, patting off the imaginary dust off Devil Girl's shoulders, "Yeah sorry."

Devil Girl nodded and betrayed her teammate by stepping off the elevator, leaving Alice vulnerable for a family hug. "Alice! Are you hurt from anywhere? Where are the other three? Why is...why's your stomach hard?"

"I'll tell the others that you were worried," she shook her head before continueing. "Oh, and I got somthing for you," Butler let go of her and looked at her quizzically along with Devil Girl who turned around in curiosity.

Alice gave a faint smile and walked out of the elevator, pulling something out from under her apron and handing it to her brother.

"Is this...?" Butler looked at what he was given, it was a dirty, little, black, square shape object, with a button on it's front side. Butler pressed the button on it front as it unfolded its self to reveal its self to be a laptop.

"It only has two hours of battery life in it but I thought that maybe you can do something cool with it in the first hour," Alice said.

Butler brought the computer out of sleep mode and stared at its blank screen, "Hmm...I know exactly what to do."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

We had finally settled down from our alcoholic binge (mostly because Caspar forced us, and our lack of spending money) and were now sitting down by the counter. It was comfortable really, it was a slow day for Caspar, but he seemed to like it, he hadn't seen all three of us together in a long time. His bar was surprisingly relaxing, a counter with all the expensive alcohol behind it, a few tables and chairs, a pool table with a missing cue (that I may or may not be the reason for) so the players would have to share, finally a kind old man who never refused to lend a hand.

"I still think Chooter-chan is a wine kind of girl," Matagi said, face planted onto the counter.

"Quien supo? She's actually a delicate flower on the inside," Mii teased, I wasn't sure if she meant it though.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I barked.

"It means your like a dog, scary when it needs to be and adorable the rest of the time," Mii continued to tease.

Matagi then joined in without even lifting her head, "She's called a faalse tomboy."

Me and Mii just stared at her, "eh?"

Matagi lifted her head, her hair covering her dominant eye, "It means that you're close-minded, rude, and ya' don't give a damn about other people..."

It sounded like me, I liked that description of me than Mii's.

"...but deep down you're secretly just a soft-natured person. Wouldn't be surprised if you were into cute things, maybe something to do with that star you symbol you like so much."

Scratch that I hate both of them, this conversation was getting aborted. "Speaking of secrets I think that us three should stop keeping them from each other."

Mii seemed like she was ready for this while Matagi was impossible to read since her good eye was still blocked by her hair. "From today on Team Black Star will go official. No more maybes. Black Star will be the bounty hunter gang that always accomplishes their mission."

Mii seemed content and Matagi had an almost sinister smile on her face. "But I want you guys to be straight out with me. Is there any secret that I should know about? Is there anything you want to ask me?"

After I said that we remained quiet, and I have to say even I thought what I said was risky.

In the end it was Mii who broke the ice, "Okay start with me, ask me anything."

I was going to ask her a stupid question like, "what's the meaning of life," but Matagi beat me to the punch.

She literally fell off her stool, stayed on her knees and presented Mii with an invisible ring, "Mii will you marry me?"

I let out a chuckle and hit Matagi behind the head. "Oi!"

I then turned to Mii and, after a moments silence, asked, "Why did you lick your axe?"

To my surprise Mii was shockingly calm, "I thought you'd ask something like that."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Alice stared in silent content, her brother furiously tapping the buttons of laptop's keyboard. Several of the wires of the elevator's controls were connected to the laptop receiving the commands that Butler introduced through the computer.

Devil Girl was playing a game of solitaire in the mean time and when Alice had decided to join in for a game of twenty-one (which Devil Girl was notoriously good at), Butler let out a whale of excitement. As Alice rushed to his side he explained, "I just got it to take us to wherever we want, but it'll only work when I have the computer plugged in, and it's been fourty-five minutes already..."

"...So we should try to set it up so we don't have to right?" Butler nodded as Devil Girl finished his sentence.

"Yes, but I need you guys to help me. I'm going to tell it to take us to the main command room, I want you guys to check that any wires there are connected properly, time is of the essence."

The two teammates showed their agreement by entering the elevator and standing behind him.

"Alright then," he said as he pressed the enter button, "show time."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"As you know during the war the two sides, The Norte Americanos y el Dominio, were working on 'perfect soldiers.' Genome Soldiers and Droids respectively."

"Are you suggesting you're a 'perfect soldier?'" I asked.

Mii nodded, "Yes, obviously not a Droid, I'm a Genome Soldier."

Matagi gave out a whistle and cleared out her hair. I added in, "So why'd you lick the axe?"

"I was actually getting to that," Mii answered, "there was 'imperfections' in all the Genome Soldiers."

"Everything all right ladies?" Caspar yelled out from the other end of the counter, "You're awfully quiet after drinking half of my inventory."

We all gave him a thumbs up, myself giving him an "okay" sign with my hands. He nodded and continued cleaning the glasses with a rag.

"You were saying?"

Mii nodded, "I myself ended up having some sort of appetite for blood, others ended up having obsession for religion-"

"Like Zaha?" I interrupted.

Matagi gave me a confused look, "That guy you killed a few months ago?"

Mii once again nodded, "Yes and yes. Zaha was actually the first of the fifteen, seven of us remain, six thanks to Rock."

I felt like digging a hole and burying myself in it.

A slight smile came onto her face, "It's alright I hated that old pendejo anyways..."

Me and Matagi gave a chuckle as she continued, "During battle my blood lust came back full force and despite myself I licked the axe."

I nodded and wasn't going to press the issue anymore if it weren't for Matagi, "Didn't you say you were working for the American Federation?"

"Norte America specifically, yes. I was a spy."

"But aren't you hispanic?" Matagi must've had detective parents since I hadn't noticed the inconsistencies, that or I still had to much booze in my system.

"Si," Mii nodded her head, a pained expression on her face, "they kidnapped me, why I don't know. I had two years in college then I get hit behind the head, and before I know it I'm a perfect soldier in el Dominio. They got me addicted, it was almost like a drug for me. They forced me to like it then force me to spy for my own people."

We continued liked this for maybe and hour and a half until we decided to head home.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

We entered the elevator after making sure we had locked the mess hall's door properly (a new rule we had just implemented). I pressed the button to go to the dorms as the the doors closed behind us, and after a short while...

**DIN-**

Huh? I pressed the button again, and received the same response.

**DIN-**

I pressed the button furiously.

**DIN-******

**DIN-******

**DIN-**

"What's wrong Chooter-chan?" Matagi quipped, "you're supposed to press the button."

"Shut up," I said as I kept pressing the button. Suddenly the elevator jerked and we started moving downwards.

"Que pasa?" Mii sounded more surprised than scared.

"Hell if I know," Ron slithered down my arm into sword form, "ready your weapons."

"Gray Star?" Matagi asked as she handed Mii her gunblade, and got in a fist fighting position.

"Right."

**DING!**

"Show Time!"

"Stop! It's us!"

Butler looked frightened as he held out his hand towards us. We were in a room that was very reminiscent of NASA control rooms you would see in movies. Multiple computers were sprawled along the floors and a floor board was missing at the front in front of the giant monitor. Said monitor showed a similar orange colored screen with tons of text as the laptop that was connected to by the wires extending out of the floor. The laptop seemed familiar to me, like I'd seen it before.

"Donde estamos?" Mii hadn't withdrawn her sword as she questioned.

"Eh?" Butler retracted his hand as he brought the laptop up.

"Alice stole that girl-with-the-kimono's computer and he brought the whole facility back online and deactivated all the electrical security locks." Devil Girl sat comfortably on a swivel chair, spinning slowly.

"Oh."

A 3D map came up on the monitor showing all the floors. The dorms were only four floors underground, we presently were on the seventeenth story, the walls were probably ten feet high, so that meant we were... "We're seventeen hundred feet underground..."

"The whole place is now online," Butler unplugged the wires and placed the laptop under his arm, "you owe me."

I walked down the rows of desks and approached Butler, "Alright sounds fair, what do you want."

"Liberty," he outstretched his hand, "give me and Alice our liberty back."

"Very well then," I shook his hand, "your deal with a with a witch has been broken."

"She made a deal with Mii?!" Matagi gave out an over dramatic gasp only to get hit by Alice under Mii's command, all of which were now all sitting together on a row of desks.

"Well at least you know your problems," he began to walk towards the elevator, "come on Alice."

A look of shock was donned on Alice's face then a stern one replaced it, "I can't go I'm still under contract."

Butler turned around and looked at me angrily, I answered him honestly with a shrug. He turned back at Alice who answered, "You liberated Alice, not Maid Gunner."

A moment of silence filled the room as it was evident what Ali-Maid Gunner was thinking. "I understand now," Butler's movements were slow and mechanical, he walked over to one of the fallen computers, took a charger from one of them, and entered the elevator.

"Bro..."

I understand now too, Butler.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

****Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spelling/grammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Hey there, me again. Quite like this one, nice bit of plot and a good drunk scene. Also apparently one of my longer ones. This was actually the last chapter I wrote before I went into hiatus and its a pretty solid one. Did quite a bit of editting on it too. Nothing to brag about but decent. Although it was one of the last during before my hiatus there was a short that I did write during it so expect that as the next chapter. Though since it is short I might be coupling it with an extra written from Dead Master herself (kinda). As usual send in a suggestion if you feel like its a winner.****

****Please and Content,****

****Ωmega ****


	17. Chapter 17: With great STRength

I covered my face with my arm as I crashed through the window as I continued running from rooftop to to rooftop, hopping between the gaps. My pursuer's breath sent my hair on end as I swore he got closer and closer. No amount of acrobatics or bluffs hindered his progress and any second now he would catch up with me. It was inevitable and all I could do was hold down his progress in a vain hope of salvation.

Eventually I reached the end of the block and along with it the building. My mind raced with possibilities as my assailant got closer and closer. Using Ron at this time would just be idiotic, a blast from the rock cannon would alert everyone of my presence, even at this time. The fire works exploded in the sky as I made my decision, as I turned around I smiled as I flipped him off and booked it, jumping off the roof into the crowd below.

I ripped through a tarp used as a tent, softening the fall. My surroundings felt odd, as I ripped off a piece of the tarp that was covering my eyes I soon discovered why. I had somehow managed to fall into a large crate of oranges which meant good news and bad news. Good news: I don't think I broke any bones because of it. Bad news: I was going to need a good shower to get this orange juice out of my hair.

"Stop her!"

Shit. I jumped out of the bin as raced into the crowd, pushing and shoving through a crowd that must've been the whole town. As people cursed at me for pushing them I noticed that the yells of "para la!" and "stop her!" became more distant. I smirked to my self as I ducked into an alleyway of New Miami, finally being able to calm down. In hindsight I should've used Ron while I was in the pub but what's done is done.

I sighed as I tried to catch the rest of my fleeing breath until... "Resting Black Rock Shooter?"

I screamed as my a cold metallic... thing... grabbed my head and squeezed. A roaring pain came over me as my neck tried to hold up the rest of my limp body.

"Despite how he was acting that man was your valet," I grabbed at the metal hand that held me but couldn't ease the grip. I was at the complete mercy of my holder, whoever she was.

"Oh how I wish we didn't have to meet this way," I yelled again as she slammed me again the wall of the alleyway. I had literally left an imprint. "Such a shame," she said as my vision blurred with my slipping conscious and streams of blood in my eyes.

"Ron! Pois-"

* * *

><p>A few days before, Caspar's Bar<p>

"Hey Casz, what you got for us?"

"What don't I have?" Caspar smiled and began serving us our usual drink while pulling off some bartender tricks. He was in a good mood.

We sat down and began to drink as he took out a notepad from under the bar and flipped through it, "Alright girls, we got a few jobs out there: escorts, hits, espionage, security-"

Matagi groaned at this but Caspar kept his up his pace, "mercenary positions, kidnappings, and most interestingly enough, a rendezvous."

I perked up at that, this was interesting. But first things first... "That espionage is good for Devil Girl, that's her specialty."

"Alright then!" Caspar nodded and ripped out a page from his notepad, all the details and cords written on it. I handed it to Matagi as I continued on, "And that hit Caz?"

"Fifteen hundred, and he's only a politician, or something like that," he traced over the page with his finger and skimmed along, "he's an anti-monarch, and he's an enemy of the client."

I shrugged as Caspar handed me the page, "Meh, sucks we have to kill the guy. Mag you-?

"Yeah sure," Matagi was so good at reading my thoughts sometimes. Kudos to her.

"You gonna take Maid with you?"

"Y'know I'm not too sure if I want to."

"She hasn't gotten enough hitman missions on her belt."

"Rendezvous rarely come in, why not teach her now?"

"If it's a trap then what?"

"Exactly, then you have backup."

"Not to be rude but, what help is she gonna be?"

Matagi bit her lip and nodded slowly, "Alright, whatever."

"Alright Caspar, give me some info," I took a sip from my drink, this was gonna be fun.

"Been to New Miami?" He asked.

I nodded, New Miami, as the name suggested, was a town built over the ruins of the old Miami. It's mostly a port town now and one of the more powerful nation-states on the east coast along with New Manhattan.

"Well it's going to be on the first day of their festival, and they left a two thousand Obvo deposit," Caspar explained and flipped through his notebook, ultimately tearing a page out and handing it to me. An address was scribbled on with a handwriting unlike Caspar's and a check was attached, an Oblivion check, I'd never be able to redeem this without going to an Oblivion bank. Surely they knew bounty hunters were banned from Oblivion.

"Caspar who gave this to you?"

"She was short, had white hair, and looked very young," his facial expression was slightly confused as he asked, "why?"

I pointed to the top of the bill, it read, "Official Oblivion Territories Government Check."

"It's a government check," setting the check flat on the counter I again had to ask, "what's she look like again?"

"Small, young, white hair, wore a hoodie."

"Any idea Matagi?"

Caught off guard she just shook her head. I sighed as I racked my memory trying to think of anybody from Oblivion that fit that description. The check wasn't helpful either, as where a signature would normally be was just an empty space. "Tsk," I hopped off my stool and put down the usual amount of money, "Alright thanks Caz."

"Are you actually going to go Rock?" Caspar asked as Matagi began to follow. I flashed a peace sign,

"You bet."

* * *

><p>Two days before arrival at New Miami<p>

"Alright guys, everyone ready?"

"Calm down will you?" Butler's ever annoyed voice came from under the humvee, "I can't figure out why this bloody damn pipe is leaking."

Ah the stupid humvee, ever since we got the floors unlocked we also got a bunch of vehicles, mostly planes and helicopters, but obviously we weren't using those, and the only car left was a broken humvee. Thus Butler now works on it in his spare time. It works now by the way, it just doesn't well. Currently it's been leaking oil and not starting right away.

"All right," Butler crawled out and whistled, resounding through the hangar we kept the bike and humvee in, "that should do it, just had to tighten a few screws, turns out it was the anti-freeze."

I just stared at him, "it runs?"

"It runs," he answered plainly.

"Good," I turned around to the trike (we parked the humvee on the left of the hangar and the trike on the right) and faced Matagi and Maid Gunner who were chatting on the bike, "Alright you two, you know what you gotta do, good luck."

"Be careful sis!" Butler yelled as he cleaned his hands with a rag.

"Thanks..." Maid Gunner mumbled as Matagi took off on my trike.

I sighed, "she does care for you, you know, I was a little sister too once."

He shook his head as he held in a chuckle, "once?"

"She always hated my hair, thought I should've had it long and laced," I explained.

"You must've been one 'ell of a little sister," he shook his head, "atleast you got one part right."

"I used to have it up to here," I pointed to the bottom of my ear. He nodded then asked, "weren't you going somewhere?"

"Oh shoot," I checked the giant clock that hung from the wall. This was a military base though so fifteen hundred hours...that's three hours after twelve so... "three o' clock, dark comes soon. Have you seen Devil Girl?"

A yawn came from the humvee as the window rolled down, "Sorry, was napping."

"How the 'ell did you get in there without me noticing?" Butler asked the dreary Devil Girl. In response she shrugged and rolled the window back up.

"I'll be going then Butler," I began to walk off to the humvee, "say bye to Mii for me alright?"

I turned the key of the humvee as I got on, bringing the motor alive and...oh good, a false start.

"Butler!"

"I know, I know," he walked over to the humvee and leaned on the back with his back, "I'm gonna push. Turn the key when I say now."

I turned off the e-brake and waited, "3...2...1. NOW!"

I turned the key as we slowly began building up speed, sooner or later we were off and left eastward.

* * *

><p>A day later, arriving at New Miami<p>

"Arriving at NEW Miami," read the sign. I laughed at the spray painted "NEW," it looked so cheap and stupid. It did really well welcoming me to the city. I walked calmly as I aproached the city limits, I had dropped off Devil Girl Northwards and hidden the Humvee in a nearby swamp. I took out the note as I zipped up my coat and pulled on my hoodie, felt odd, been a while since I used my hood.

"622B Central Street," I pocketed the note again and continued down the streets. The roads looked like undersized lakes and the children that from a third world country. This city was one of the more powerful at the present moment, yet looked like one of the worst twenty years ago. I sighed as I shoved my hands into my pockets and tried to ignore the ever growing amount of kids surrounding me.

"Hey miss!"

"Miss!"

"That's a guy! Do you think a girl would look so cool?"

"Girls can be cool too!"

"Are you from around here?"

"Why do you look so cool?"

I sighed as I finally looked down, "I'm busy but can you point me to where the festival's gonna be?"

They all pointed down the street until a pudgy boy said, "It's at the ports, all-l the way over there, but we can't go there! It's a surprise! Not until midnight, with the fireworks."

"Is that why you're all past your bedtimes?" I asked.

They nodded and I smiled and patted the pudgy one on the head, "thanks everybody I'll be on my-" I stopped when in the corner of my eye I saw two girls, one about fourteen, the other eleven. The older one held the little one back as they stared, even after making eye contact. I walked towards them and tried a friendly smile only for the the older girl to make the younger one step back, sheesh is my smile that bad? "Wha' you wan'?" The older girl said, holding the younger one back as far as she could," Ma' says you boun'y hun'ers don't give a damn 'bout life. I'm tellin' you, stay away from my sister 'n me, 'n all them other kids too, they're good kids, ain't done nothin' wrong."

I held out a few coins and the little girl instantly broke free and grabbed them only to stop and look at me with her eyes, the sudden realization of what they'd done glimmering off them.

"Annie get back 'ere!"

"It's alright, the money's for both of you," I patted "Annie" on the back, letting her off scampering back to her sister. "You know who I am, don't you?" I asked.

"They say stories 'bout ya' and yo gang, the ones with them stars, say you heros some, others that you evil. I think you gotta be bad, ya' just can't kill people 'cause you want to. ...but you just..."

"...Gave you money?" I again shoved my hands into my pockets, "so I did."

"Why?"

"World's not always black and white you know, things are gray, orange, and blue, you just never know. I myself do what I have to do, never killed a man who never had it coming," I paused as I decided to change the subject, "You're not from around here are you? Your accent's different."

"No'm. We used be from Louisiana, then them damn Mexicans gone and kick us out. 'After all we did for 'em' my momma alway say."

"It was our fault really," I said remembering the days.

"Not Mexicans anymore," I mubled.

"Here," I got out half of what was left of my budget and placed it in her hand, "don't tell your 'momma' and get yourself and your sister a good meal alright? The best that money can buy."

"But..." she protested.

"Black and white remember?" I said once again warming my hands in my pockets, "Know where 622B Central Street is?"

"That atop a bar, you won't be able to get in though, that where the festival's gonna be, it all closed," she explained.

"Thanks," I turned around and began walking off down the street again."

"'Ey Miss!"

I turned around, "yes?"

"Are you really Black Rock-?"

"Shh," I nodded as I put my index finger to my lips, and for the last time pocketed my hands and continued down the streets.

It took a while but I finally reached the end of the street. From afar I could see that the pier had a medium sized steam boat and several buildings before it. Multiple tarps were hung up as a tent to cover up the stalls that had placed themselves in the middle of the road. Also in view was the only bar in sight, this had to be the place but how would I ever get through the two guards patrolling the area? Meh, I'll go through the back.

After another long trek around the buildings surrounding the bar I finally came across the back door. Now, the question is, is it unlocked? ... No, of course not. I sighed as I looked up onto the clouds, the clouds were really blocking out the moon's light making it really hard to see. I really hoped for my, and the the festival's sake, they weren't storm clouds.

Well one course of action left, there was always that small bathroom window. After all what could go wrong I had done this before once when I was six. Using a nearby bucket for height I then slowly slid the window open with the palm of my hand. Alright if I remember correctly the hardest part was the shoulders. Breathing out I went in head first then my hands so I could use the wall for support. Pushing hard, against the wall my shoulders popped right through, though it did feel tighter against my chest. Alright. Now the rest was easy, I was already to my stomach and- oh. Hips, didn't have those when I was six.

Okay this is seriously a problem, no matter how much I pushed I was not budging, neither one way or another. I looked around for anything that could help me out and luckily there was a small bar of soap on the sink, if only I could reach it. I reached out and could only touch it with the tips of my fingers. Cursing my self for being a complete idiot I slowly pushed the soap towards me until...

"Got it! ...Oh crap." In my mad excitement I had grabbed the soap too hard, causing it to go flying upwards and landing on the floor. After trying to reach it again it quickly became apparent that it was ever slightly too far to even touch. "Damn," I cursed as I punched the wall I was stuck in.

"'Ey, what was that?"

Oh crap. I stopped struggling and held my breath as I waited anxiously.

"Eh? Dunno, probably the people outside, gettin' restless."

"Guess you're right..."

"Come on, let's head out, the fireworks are startin' in a bit."

"Alright."

I gave a sigh of relief as the two male voices stopped and a door was slammed shut. Phew.

"Psst," I said tapping Ron on the head, "hey Ron wake up." The top part of him uncoiled and stared at me, "yes?"

"I need you to uncoil and get that soap," I pointed at the soap on the ground and his little snake head nodded. His body slithered down my arm and tightened his "tail" around my wrist. The front part of him stretched out and coiled around the soap,slowly bringing it back and dropping it in my hand. Ron returned back to his regular position as I looked at the soap. This was going to be a little gross but deperate times call for desperate measures. With a sigh of indignation I began spitting on the soap, hydrating it so it could make bubbles that I could use to escape my situation.

"I'll be right back! Just gotta use the bathroom!"

I gasped as I gave up on the soap and tried pushing with all my might. My arms ached with more and more strenght I used. I could feel myself moving ever so slightly but it wasn't enough, I had to get unstuck. With one final push I popped out as the bathroom door swung open and a man walked in. We stared at each other for a second, me on the floor trying to stand up after being stuck in a window for what seemed like forever, and a man in his thirties that was obviously an ex-military man.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled out as he fumbled with his belt to take out his gun from its holster. I stumbled up as he finally got his gun out and fired. Luckily for me a firecracker exploded at the same second masking the gun's sound. I ran throught the main area of the bar and up some stairs to two rooms 622B and 622C. Obviously just rooms to stay for the night I decided to bust through the door to 622B in hope of someone or something to help me.

The door remained relatively intact except for a few splinters after slamming it in with my shoulder. Looking around the room I saw a whole lot of nothing. All there was was a bed, a flickering lamp, and a window rendered useless due to a wall two buildings over that covered the view of the ocean. I tsk'ed, not only was I being followed the client was a no show.

As I heard footsteps from the stairs I had to plan on my course of action quickly. Cursing once again I planned my ambush near the doorway, waiting for the moment to jump on him. That moment approached quickly as the man entered the room and met my fist. Continuing my momentum of the situation I punched him again and followed up with a kick to his hand. The pistol went flying through the air as I frantically took a hold of it, "Ha! Now who has the upper-? Oof!"

I coiled over as oxygen left my system. I struggled for air while having to duck to my right as he tried a hook to my face. I ducked under him again and ended up behind him only to be elbowed in the back of my head, making me lose my balace. Wobbling and trying to stay planted on the ground the ex-military seized the opportunity and tried to take hold of the pistol I had just stolen from him earlier.  
>We struggled to take control of the weapon, a tide changer in our battle. As we struggled I suddenly jerked it his direction, pushing him against the wall. He was still determined though and refused to let go. I yelled and promptly kicked him in the sides only to have the tides turned and myself get pushed back against the wall. I gasped as he jerked it again and I went tumbling onto the bed while the gun went flying right out the window. Once again a moment's pause came between us as we stared, I had once again fallen and he was astonished.<p>

Not for long. Knowing I could make it to the one story building next to us I again stumbled to get up.

I covered my face with my arm as I crashed through the window as I continued running from rooftop to to rooftop, hopping between the gaps. My pursuer's breath sent my hair on end as I swore he got closer and closer. No amount of acrobatics or bluffs hindered his progress and any second now he would catch up with me. It was inevitable and all I could do was hold down his progress in a vain hope of salvation.

* * *

><p>?<p>

My head throbbed as I mumbled curses and woke up. I felt my hands locked in place and unable to move, the same going for my legs. Memories flashed back to me as I remembered what occurred before I was knocked out. A wave of fear surged through my body, where the hell was I? There was no sound of fireworks so some considerable amount of time must've occurred.

"Oh sorry," I turned my head as much as I could backwards and saw a girl about seventeen, "I kinda fell asleep while guarding you, that's some pretty strong language."

"Rubs off on you when you're in my business," I said as my assailant came into full view, white hair, hoodie, young, this was undoubtedly the girl Caspar had met. She wore a black sleaveless hoodie sweater, a sort of neck brace attached to her hoody, gloves that stretched to slightly less than the full size of her arm, and stockings that reached half way up her thigh. Her face was what caught my attention though, it looked unusually young. Her eyes a very vibrant shade of orange and, as cheesy this sounds, hair reminiscent of freshly fallen snow.

"I'm sure you probably do, with all the people you meet," she said as she placed down her chair in front of me. "I'd love to untie you but I have no guarantee you won't run away."

"You're awfully nice for somebody who has me captured," I remarked as I stared at the person who sat infront of me.

"You're worth more to me alive than dead."

"You're from Oblivion, you know the 'Empress' wants my head."

She gave a chuckle, "I think she'd rather have you alive as well."

"You've talked to her?"

"Yes and she's very cross with you," she again chuckled before settling on a very stern face, "in fact that's why I'm here."

"No!" I yelled out as I struggled to free myself. I should've known the second I saw that check, why didn't I see this trap coming? "I'm not

going back! No way in hell!"

She seemed awfully calm and it even seemed to seep into her tone of voice, "I didn't come here to take you in, not to sound rude or anything, but I could've done that anytime I wanted. Instead I just wanted to tell you something important."

I stopped struggling, something inside of me wanted to know what she would say, "Go on..."

"War's approaching, Oblivion and Jalisco will meet and it won't end well," although her patience was prominent there was also a slight twinge of melancholy, "I want to make you a deal."

"I have connections in both the Oblivion Empire and the F.S.C.J. I can let you live there peacefully and royally. Nobody Will ever know it's you."

I held in a mocking chuckle, "yeah and my team?"

"Of course, they shall receive the same treatment, I give you my word."

"No thanks," I said expecting to be in pain in a few minutes.

"Alright," to my surprise she nodded like if she were okay with it, "that's okay."

"Who are you really?" This was too much knowledge for one person to have, she knew how to contact me, knew Dead Master personally, and knew of a war that hadn't happened yet.

"Call me Strength," she said as she took out a small Swiss army knife, "although if we meet again I won't be able to be so sociable."

"Mhm," I nodded as she cut the rope holding my hands together. I stretched them to work out the cramp in wrist as she continued to the ones on my legs, "promise not to attack me? I don't want to get the vallet here."

"Whatever, just set me free," I said as the ropes holding my legs to the chair were cut, leaving me free. I stood up slowly, blood flow seeping back into my mostly dormant legs. My back cracked along with my knuckles and neck as I stretched, that chair really had to be torn out.

I turned around to inspect the room and what I found startled me. Over by the door (I was facing the windows on the opposite side), were a pair of large metal hands. My god, "Strenght," really was the one who had captured me. I wasn't sure if it was or wasn't for certain but no doubts now.

"Ah, sorry, those are my Ogre Arms," she said as she rubbed the back of her head, "yeah that's the thing I used on you, sorry but you were getting away. Had to."

"Could've just asked," I said trying to be as snarky as possible even though I was scared of what she could do if she could use those arms.

"Hihihi," she laughed as she went over and put her hands in a certaint socket of her metallic ones, "I'll try that next time."

* * *

><p>A day later, mid-ex-United States, exact location unknown<p>

I manually slid the window down with my hand since the button for it seemed broken. The air was awfully stuffy and having two people inside a cramped space was not helping. Neither was Devil Girl's silent and composed lifestyle, it just made the whole damn trip back boring as the time I spent three months in the medical room. Maybe if I asked her to actually elaborate on what happened during her mission she'd actually tell me more than, "it went fine."

"So..." I began, not knowing really how to continue.

"You're bored aren't you?" She said from the back seats, she really like laying down back there.

"Uh yeah," I answered back.

"Sorry, I just don't-"

"It's alright, I'm just used to the chatty Matagi. I understand you two aren't the same, even if you two do get along," Devil Girl and Matagi were a dangerous duo, if too bored the two will play some sort of prank, nobody is safe, not even themselves.

"That's the thing," she said as she sat up, "the way it is here at Black Star, it's therapeutic. It's like family."

"We all get at each other's throats," I chuckled, "how's that remotely like a family?"

"Yeah, exactly like a family, Mii is like the mother-ish older sister, you're the sister everyone looks up to, me and Matagi are yin-yang twins, Maid Gunner is the littlest of us all, and Butler is the brother stuck in a family of girls. Poor guy, he can look but he can't touch," she sighed.

"Meh," I responded at the idea of Butler going out with the team, "I'd kick him out the second he looks at me like that."

"You and Matagi don't have to worry, me and Mii have all the attention," she snickered. I gave her snake eyes using one of the mirrors, knowing what she was insinuating, "maybe I'll kick you out instead."

"Uh..." she stuttered and tried to change the conversation, "Did you really not think of the team as a family kinda?"

"I was used to getting along with my sister," I said, once again getting on the subject of my sister, "we got along pretty well, even if she was older than me by three years. She liked playing dress up with me no matter how old she was."

I heard her snickering in the back so I joined in, "I know, sue me, I was normal once!"

We calmed down from our laughing fit and I continued, "She always hated my hair, mine was the darkest in the whole family and she was really jealous of it. She especially hated how I had pig tails, absolutely hated it. Bet she'd hate how I burned one side."

"You burned it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was during a trip to Oblivion," I sighed remembering my stupid mistake, "then I cut the end wrong and never bothered to make it even."

I began to swim in my thoughts and without me realizing, I did so in silence. As I stopped thinking about my sister and my past travels to the Oblivion Territories I realized Devil Girl had fallen asleep again.

This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p><em>Dead's Poem<em>

As I sit upon my lowly pedestal  
>I am pleased by all, men and women alike<br>As I'm served atop the regal mantle  
>Despite what they believe my thoughts are very childlike<br>As I govern my people from my great and mighty castle  
>Only one, and only you will ever end my reich<br>And only you, my only friend.

As you left me,  
>I was split in two<br>As I reign now restless and antsy  
>I dream of the day you return and I become anew<br>As I dream of the day you can look upon me and smile warmly  
>And my golden land finally comes true<br>And I will wait, my only friend.

For you task me, you task!  
>I see in you insurmountable grace,<br>For you left me only as a mask  
>With much adoration only you I will embrace<br>For how am I, in my position, without you, supposed to bask?  
>To retrieve you, and put you in your place<br>And I will, my only friend.

For I'll chase you round the horn  
>Over China's mighty walls<br>For I'll follow you through the angriest of storms  
>Through the Sahara's desert and all it enthralls<br>For I'll chase you to end this infernal chore  
>Please hear my call<br>And only you, my only friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spellinggrammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Okay so I lost that short I promised and took my sweet damn time on this one. Though I still have some of what I promised and five chapter's in one! Yeah, this is a new format I'm trying, five chapters into one, tell me what ya' think of it. Also about that poem, it's another I think I don't like but people told me it was good so I threw it in anyways. It's about experimentation y'know? Also anyone miss Mii in this chapter? I miss Mii. **

**Silently content with this chapter,**

**Ωmega **


	18. Chapter 18: Tinker, Murder, Doctor, Spy

I sat on the operating table as Mii finished putting the gash around my abdomen. As the roll ended around my back, Mii stepped back so I myself could step down from the operating table. I sighed as I poked my stomach where I once had a scar, "Aww," I said as I continued poking it, "the scar's hidden now."

"Espera," Mii pinched the bridge of her nose, "you like the scar?"

"Yeah I can just look down and it reminds me of you," I said trying to contain my smile.

"Mhm," she turned away and headed out the door, "Nomas te gusta por una razón. You just like it to look tough don't you?"

"Well a hunter's gotta look tough, Mag's got that eye patch thing going on," I said as I followed her out.

"And Dragon Slayer didn't look tough?"

"She has a reputation."

"Ravenous Hound?"

"She's a crazy bitch."

"Devil Girl?"

"She's an espionage specialist, she doesn't have to look tough."

"Hija dé tú..." Mii turned around to face me, "you don't need to look tough to be a hunter."

I chuckled at her sudden remark, of course you have to look tough, no one will respect you otherwise, "please, that's why we keep you here."

"Que?!" She yelled as she neared me, "Hola! Genetic experiment here, helped you take out an army!"

"So? You dress like a witch."

"I'm pretty sure I can do whatever you four do here every week."

I began to smile as an idea crossed my mind, "why don't we make that a challenge then."

"What does that mean?!" Exasperation just rained from her voice.

"Exactly as it says on the tin," I bit on my lip as I thought of the perfect mission to do this challenge, "you go with me to do a mission, if you're the one who lands the last hit then you win."

"Está bien," she smiled, "what do I get to win?"

"I do clean up for a week?"

"Dressed like Alicia."

"As a maid? Sure why not." I had nothing to lose, might as well humor her.

"You're making a deal with a witch," she stated with an outstretched hand.

I gave her a wicked smile, "You sure that's you?"

* * *

><p>Mii grabbed on to my back a little too tightly as we rode on my bike. If I didn't know any better I would've sworn she was<br>strangling me. The sun was starting to rise when Mii started patting my arm rather strongly, when I looked back she poined upwards. Confused I looked in that direction and I saw an old billboard, a rather diisturbing one at that. From the top hung a man from his neck and a few weapons, beside this, in red, was written, "GO HOME BOUNTY HUNTERS".

I stopped the bike as I stared in disbelief. Sure it wasn't uncommon for a bounty hunter to be killed if caught but to do this to a human being, to write in his blood...this was appalling. We were going to need to be careful if the town we were heading to did this. Not even Oblivion could be this cruel to just let some poor sap's body rot. I hated not being able to do anything but I just had to keep going.

"Vamos acer algo?"

I looked at Mii and instantly knew what she was talking about. I shook my head solemnly, there was nothing for us to do. She sighed as I revved up the motor and continued on. We arrived pretty quickly after that and looked for a good place to stop at. Without a bar or pub in sight we stopped at a diner.

The usual sound of plates and utensils clashing together accompanied the smell of bacon and pancakes. Still I paid no attention to it and both Mii and I sat down at the bar. Almost instantly an older woman came over and greeted us, presenting us with a hand written menu.

The usual sound of plates and utensils clashing together accompanied the smell of bacon and pancakes. Still I paid no attention to it and both Mii and I sat down at the bar. Almost instantly an older woman came over and greeted us, presenting us with a hand written menu.

"Hello dears," she said sweetly, "you're awfully young you two. Where you from?"

"Out of town. We're here looking for someone," Mii answered carelessly.

I tried to mask her blunder from behind the mostly empty menu, "We're from another country, we wanted to talk to the leader. Mostly alliances, trade routes, you know, the usual peace talks."

"Sorry dears," the older woman said as she slumped over and used her arm as a head rest, "Alex doesn't talk to outsiders."

This "Alex" was our target, our mission was to take out the leader, simple enough. I just felt Mii wouldn't be able to do it, she was killing for a different reason than last time. It was a perfect plan, we could've just gone through with the bike guns a blazing but I knew this would have more of an impact. We were monsters, she took the Hippocratic Oath, she had no reason to fight this time.

"Well, we'll deal with that later," I set down my menu and slid it towards the waitress, "pancakes and bacon, can you humor me and arange it in a happy face?"

"Sure I can dear," she took my menu and turned to Mii, "how 'bout you dear?"

"Unos huevos re-"

"Again Mii? Scrambled eggs? Don't you like any variety other than scrambled eggs?" Speaking Spanish this North would raise flags, if they didn't think we were bounty hunters, they'd think we were Jalisco officials.

"Calm down dear," she took Mii's menu as she wrote in a small note pad, "so scrambled eggs and a happy face pancake?"  
>We both nodded and the waitress left after that to deliver the order. I sighed as she went into the kitchen, that was a close one, "Mii, be careful next time, alright?"<p>

"Huh?" She looked at me awkwardly, "porque?"

"Think about it Mii," I said silently between us, trying to see if any of the other customers were paying any mind to our conversation, "think how North we are, Jalisco isn't liked much here. Try not to speak Spanish for once ok?"

"Pero," I brought my finger to my lips and she gave a defeated sigh, "ok..."

We both went silent and I felt terrible, there wasn't anything wrong with her Spanish, it was just not a good idea to speak it here, that's all. "You know, my sister used to do the same thing really."

"Hmm?" She looked up at me, an interested look on her face.

"When she got angry and sarcastic she'd always curse in French," I chuckled at that, it'd always annoy me, now I deal with it everyday.

"Why's that?"

"Mom'd get angry at us for cursing, so she took a French class for a year so she could get away."

"Here you go dears," the plates scraped against the countertop, "just call me if you need me okay?"

"Oh cool," I nodded and smiled, they actually made my pancakes into a smiley face, "thanks."

"You bet dears," after another smile she left to attend the other customers.

I began to dig in as Mii started her own story, "I taught my fiance Spanish."

I choked, "fiance?!"

"Yeah," she tilted her head to the side, "have I never mentioned him?"

I pumped my chest trying to clear my throat, "N-no. Was it when you were working as a nurse in the army?"

She shook her head as she took a forkful of eggs, "des-after, after you know...what happened."

I smiled, her eyes really lit up as she began taking about her fiance, "he really helped me out during those years. I was their total slave, he helped me feel special, no one has had a will like his. No one."

"He was a quiet person," she continued, "but he seemed to know what he was doing. Very level-headed, and so gentle. So, so, gentle. I was so...jumpy and he was so calm. We were like that Chinese picture, the black and white."

"Yin and yang?" I said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Yeah, that. Starcrossed, that's what they'd call us sometimes. I always like that word."

I set my fork down on my now barren plate, giving my full concentration to Mii who continued on with her story, "I felt I owed him, I needed to do somthing, so I taught him Spanish. You wouldn't believe how good he was at picking it up. He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason I met you."

She placed down her own fork as I raised my hand to ask for the check, "so Mii why is it I only see you?"

"When I met you we were escaping," we both looked at my abdomen knowing the story a little too well, "he didn't get so lucky, only me and Nafhe. You remember Nafhe right? The girl with the arms from Gray Star. She was one of us, one of the Apostles. Saha was too, poor guy."

"I thought you hated him?"

She shook her head, "I didn't want you to feel bad, he was a great person. One of the bravest of the Apostles, really. He started to lose it after a while, he felt guilt. We did too much."

"Here you go dears," she gave us the receipt and I have her the appropriate amount.

"Thanks dears, now-"

"Oh!" I reached into my pocket and grabbed a sizable tip, handing it to her, "here, thanks for the pancakes."

"Oh...dear...I can't..." she just started at the money I put in her hand, she tried to keep her composure but she was obviously breaking down.

"Go on take it," I said.

"Dear I... I turned you two in!" Oh no, last I needed was an angry mob after us, especially with Mii here. "The Peacekeepers are coming, you two have to leave."

"Here," she handed us a key, I let Mii grab it, "the back exit is by the bathroom, go through it and you'll be in the kitchen, the back door should be there, leave the key by there, anybody asks, you're using the bathroom okay?"

Mii got off her chair, a look of worry prominent on her face, "thank you Miss. Let's go Rock!"

I didn't go with her, there was somthing I wanted to know first. I looked at the waitress, panic was painted on her face, urgency reflected off her eyes, I asked, "why are you doing this?"

"Dear you don't have-"

I cut her off and reiterated, "why are you doing this?"

She slumped onto the table, covered her face with her hands, and whispered, "you're the bounty hunters I hired aren't you?"  
>"Well that was unexpected..."<p>

"Rock we have to-"

"No, we have time," I ignored Mii and went back to our waitress, "so I don't get to ask this a lot but, why?"

"You really should listen to your friend dear, you-"

"No I don't," I started at her, the other guests seemingly oblivious, "you got us into this mess and you're going to explain to us why you're getting us out."

"This was mine," she said from behind her wall of hands, "even before the war, it's been in my family. Then after the war the government took it from me. I bet you saw the man outside the town, that was my fault. I'm sorry girls..."

"So you're want us to kill someone just to get your restaurant back?"

She nodded slowly, not speaking a word.

"Hmph, where are they?" I finally got off my chair, much to Mii's frustration.

"Look for the building with the dried up fountain," she said, "you both have to leave now."

I nodded, "indeed." I turned to Mii, "let's get out of here."

We walked over to the bathroom and took the door right next to it. The smell of sizzling meat hit us hard as we ran through. Pots and pans rattled as we bumped into them, the cooks yelled as we interrupted their routine. We apologised as best as we could until we reached the door. Mii fumbled with it until the lock clicked. She threw the keys back as light saturated our vision.

Guns clicked as they were cocked and pointed. All five of them.

I gave a light chuckle as I stopped Mii from doing anything stupid. "So I imagine there's five more of you in the front?"

"You two are being arrested for being enemies of the state!" The middle peace keeper said rather pathetically, his gun was even shaking, rookie.

I tsk'ed at him as if in annoyance, "that just won't do, just won't do at all. Why don't you just point me in the direction of the capital building and we'll be on our way."

I took a step forward and the same peace keeper yelled out, "DON'T MOVE! WE'LL SHOOT!"

I chuckled at him as I continued with my pace. Their guns trembled as I stared down their leader, I could literally see him sweat as I came face to face with him, "well how about you just stand down and tell me where I have to go? Where's your leader?"

A smell came from below his torso as he stared at me wide eyed. I chuckled as the other soldiers were a gasp at their leader. "Well...?"

He wrapped his arms around his rifle and held onto it as it were a stuffed bear, "it's just down Downtown." He pointed to the left, "by the dry fountain and library."

I pushed him back and gestured to Mii to follow. She chuckled as she walked over to me. I smiled at her as we looked the guards over. They shot glances of resentment coupled with snake eyes and we just smiled back. We held our weapons on the ready but luckily I had

It took us a while to finally reach it and we had to make sure we weren't about to march into some unsuspecting books but we did find it, the town hall. "Alright," I told Mii as we stood in front of the door, "weapons on the ready, don't attack unless they do."

She nodded and we entered. As we stepped through the doors I surveyed the area as we approached the front counter. A carpet led from the doors to the counter, on either side of the room were doors, and the room had several seats I imagine were for people waiting to be attended. At the counter sat a couple who were nonchalantly playing a game of chess.

"Hi, we were looking for Alex," I said as we aproached it.

"Do you have an appointment?" Interesting, her accent seemed off.

"Alex doesn't take walk-ins anymore since the incident." His accent too...

"If you want," the man handed me a sheet without even looking off the game, "you can register here."

I looked at the paper, it was for the next day, we couldn't stay that long.

"I'm sorry but we're from another country," I slid the paper back but they both ignored it, focusing on their chess games, "we need to talk to your leader."

"Yeah, no. We can't do that," the girl looked at the board pensively before continuing, "besides it's not even-wait. I won! Ha! In your face hun!"

She stood up and fist pumped, "ha take that hun!"

The man just looked at her with an amused look on his face, "yes luv, I get it."

"You're on the bottom tonight hun!" She laughed as she turned to face us, "sorry about that-"  
>She froze as she stared. Before I knew it she had a pistol and us at gun point. Damn she was fast.<p>

"Hun," she turned to, what I now presumed to be, her husband "get your knives!"

He fumbled as he stood up and unholstered his weapons, getting in a fighting position.

"Black Rock Shooter," she cocked her pistol at me, "you're under arrest for crimes against the state!"

She was quick at deduction. No wonder their accent was different, they're bounty hunters. Well damn. "So how'd you know?"

"Every bounty hunter worth two cents knows you, it's like not knowing Dragon Slayer or Gray. You're part of those big three."

"And her?" Her husband pointed at Mii, knives still poised and ready.

"She has to part of her team, so, let's see..." She placed her hand on her chin, "let's take it from the top. She can't be Black Matagi, she's much to tall be her."

I burst out laughing at that, Matagi would've gotten pissed off at that.

"Right..." She eyed me suspiciously and continued, "even if the rumors are true about Devil Girl defecting to Black Star, it can't be her. She does a lot of solo missions."

I nodded, "she would've probably done it faster than us too."

"Mhm," she tried her best to ignore me, "so that leaves the rookie I've heard about, which would mean why you didn't send Devil Girl if she could've done it faster."

"Ah," the husband said, "to train her?"

She snapped her fingers, "of course!"

"Well you're halfway there," I said nonchalantly, slowly getting ready to strike, "you see, Mii here's a part of the team, but neither is she a bounty hunter or a rookie. Show 'em Mii!"

Within seconds Mii had unholstered her weapon, prepared her hatchet, and thrown it, knocking my assailant's pistols out of her hands.

Without a second to react I launched myself over the countertop, towards my opponent. She stumbled back and slammed against the wall, sliding down it. She blinked, probably trying to process what was going on as I landed another punch to the side of her face.

Her face hit hard against the floor, leaving a few red marks on the carpet. I kicked her again causing her to groan in pain. I smiled, content with myself, this was too easy.

BANG!

The shot whizzed past my torso, the pistol's laser scorched parts of my bandages. Shit, laser pistols, this was getting dangerous fast. She cocked her pistol again and...

Skewed off, hitting the roof as I kicked it at the right moment. The pistol itself flew off and hit the wall. She gasped as she tried to reach for her pistol, instead receiving my heel.

"Please..." She begged, "it hurts..."

"Let her go!" I looked over to the husband, Mii had somehow gotten him into a strangle hold, "You can kill me just..."  
>He let it hang, Mii picked up for him, "We're not here for them, they won't hurt us anymore."<p>

"It's collateral-" I looked down at the ground, she was sobbing, it almost broke my heart, "all right."

I lifted my foot as she continued crying. I looked over to Mii who let go of the husband. He thanked us as he walked over to his wife and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey luv," he poked her sides but she didn't respond, "luv?"

It was faint but I heard her whisper, "hun, I'm scared."

The faintest of smiles came across his face, "you know what?" He picked her up bridal style and planted a kiss on her cheek, "I am too."

He comforted her as he left. Right before leaving out the door however, he nodded at us, showing his gratitude. I smiled as Mii waved, "Let me guess, reminded you of your fiance?"

A smile I could only describe as truly pure adorned her face, "mhm."

"Well," I picked up the laser pistol from the ground and placed it into the inside pocket of my coat after making sure the safety was on, "let's see if the mayor wants to talk with us." I walked over the the door beside the counter, "I hear you have to make a reservation first."

I opened the door and- immediately pushed Mii into the counter, bumping her hip into it while I ducked. The door had a big gaping hole in it, small metal balls rolled around the floor as I stood up. Buckshot. Shotgun. Damn. One.

"I know ye' out there," a woman commanded from the other side, and, from the sound of it, on the other side of the wall I was leaning on, "show ye'self and I might show mercy."

I chuckled, "you Alex?"

"Alexa Smith to you! What of it?!

"You know we just took out your bodyguards right?"

"And?!"

"You don't stand a chance!"

I somersaulted in taking her off guard. Small metallic pebbles blasting through the air as she tried to fire. Two. I side stepped as she pumped and fired again, hitting the desk behind me. Three. I ran towards the wall and kicked it, bouncing me back with my extra momentum, bullet holes implanting themselves in the wall. Four. Two more. Just had to tempt her into firing again.

I rushed at her when she fired, she was quick at the trigger that time and I barely had time to move. Five. I backed up and knocked myself over the desk. Shit.

"Ha! Got ye' now!"

Six.

I opened my eyes to see the chandelier above my head screaching as it groaned to stay attached to the roof. I gasped as I jumped off the desk and the chandelier fell onto the hole-ridden desk, collapsing it from the middle.

I panted as I looked over the room, small bullet holes made the room reminiscent of swiss cheese. The room kept the same design as the lobby's but had a much more personal feel to it. On the ground was an old shotgun, just as I had expected. It's owner, on the other hand, was against the wall, arm twisted uncomfortably by Mii so as to not allow a chance to escape.

"Who the fuck are you?! Let me go!"

I clicked my tongue at her, "we can't do that, we're here to kill you."

"Who's hiring you bastards?" She literally spat at me, landing on my coat.

Mii looked wide-eyed at me, and let go of our target, she knew me too well. I chuckled as I grabbed the target from the roots of her hair and turned her head towards me so I stared at her face to face. "I was going to answer all your questions before we killed you but..." I slammed her face into the wall a few times, leaving a few blood stains on the wallpaper, "but if you're going to be so bitchy about it, we'll kill you now. Saves us the time really."

She nodded, "wh-who sent you?"

"Hmm..." I bit my lip, trying to decide how to answer that question, "the EX owner of the diner down the street."  
>She gasped, "...she couldn't...you're lying..."<p>

I nodded, "what country are you running here? Communist? People don't take well to having their things taken."  
>"My god...I'll give it back, promise," she bargained rather pathetically, "just let me live! You want money? I'll give you money, just, please..."<p>

"Sorry, I got a reputation, to keep. Any last question?"

She sighed, "whatever bitch, just finish me off."

"So Mii," I turned the target around so she could see her face, I could see Mii grimace, "can you do it?"

Mii took out her axe, her hand shook as she did it, she was falling for my trap. Yes, she probably killed many people, but I was certain she hadn't done it once by staring into their eyes. Humans, we're very weird creatures, we can display so much through our little eyes and be affected by what they show.

* * *

><p>"I'm not coming out!" I yelled out from inside my room, making sure the door was locked while I was at it.<p>

"Perdiste! Get out from there!" I heard her scream from beside my door.

"No! Cold day in hell I even wear a dress!"

"Tienes cinco segundos!"

"Cinco..."

Wait is she counting down?

"Cuatro."

Shit. What if I...?

"Tres."

No. No. She can't be serious.

"Dos."

I'm safe, nothing she can do to me here. Just relax.

"Uno."

"All right! Muchachas! Now!"

Clang!

I let go of the door, where was that coming from? The ceiling rang violently as somthing clashed against metal. It seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Mii!" I unlocked the door and tried to open it. The door jerked back, specks of purple could be seen from the other side. She was holding the door tight, keeping me from getting out. "Please! I don't know what you're planning but please...LET ME OUT!"

Clank!  
>She started laughing as the sounds stopped and the sound of somthing sliding down metal replaced them.<br>I grew quiet, trying to figure out where they were coming from.

Crash!

A screw rolled to my feet, coming to a stop right in front if it. I looked up, tracing where it came from. The metal cage from the ventilation shaft was off its hinges and on the floor.

"Hey Chooter," I turned around and came face to face with Matagi with a smile a mile wide.

I gasped as I was grabbed from , the only other person small enough to crawl through the ventilation system was...Devil Girl!

"You assholes!" I squirmed as I tried to free myself, "let go Devil Girl!"

Matagi laughed as she got a dress out from the shafts, "look Chooter! We all put our money together to buy the frilliest outfit we could find!"

I forget how many times I screamed that day.

* * *

><p><em>Dead's Poem II<em>

Today marks the day I take my first step  
>Today I have prepared for the greatest depths<br>Today's the day of my gambit and bet  
>Today my plan is finally set<p>

Yesterday I was in the pits of sorrow  
>Yesterday you left me there to wallow<br>Yesterday I no longer had your help to borrow  
>But this will all change by tomorrow<p>

Tomorrow the sun will finally rise  
>Tomorrow I find what over yonder lies<br>Tomorrow I'll receive my prize  
>Tomorrow, yesterday, and today, of you I fantasize<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Black Rock Shooter is the property of the artist, Huke, no copyright infringement intended. I would appreciate, support, comments, and constructive criticism. See a spellinggrammar mistake don't be hesitant to mention it in a review, negative or positive. Mii's back full force! Mii's a fun character to have around I feel. Shame I put her in a place where she doesn't get much screen time. Anyways, seems Dead Master's being such a poet now. Lol. I got pretty good feedback because of the last poem so I threw in another one. I feel they're a little too open ended though, but it works out as long as you imagine its Dead Master saying it. Yadda, yadda, advice, yadda, yadda, review, yadda, yadda, sugestion. Honestly people if you made it this far you know the drill. Also special thanks to the beta-readers, Black Maiden and Lord Marik, thanks.****

**Please and Content,**

**Ωmega**


End file.
